Mi primer amigo
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Historia alterna del pasado del fic "Más allá del reino". ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si los reyes hubieran tomado otra decisión en cuanto a los poderes de Elsa? dejando que siga viviendo con normalidad junto a su hermana Anna y su amigo Kristoff. Los tres fomentan una gran amistad, pero conforme van creciendo, también comienzan a despertar sentimientos inevitables entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo a todos, sin pensarlo x3, estoy trayéndoles una nueva historia de Frozen, que desde ya menciono que ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Esta historia la relatare solo hasta el día de la coronación aunque de una manera distinta de la peli, no pienso alargarla mucho, así que lo más probable es que dure a lo mucho hasta 10 capítulos, si es que no se me ocurre extenderlo x3, debo avisar que esta historia como leyeron en la sipnosis, es un pasado alterno al de "Más allá del reino", así que si desean saber como se conocieron, pueden tomarse la libertad de leer los capítulos que conciernen a su pasado :) (cap 2 y 4), espero que les guste esta nueva versión y descuiden que si habrá romance x3**

**...**

**Capítulo 1**

Arendelle era una tierra hermosa con verdes montañas y mares tranquilos, la gente de aquel reino era feliz ya que vivían en paz gracias al rey Adgar y la reina Idun, todo era felicidad, incluso para sus pequeñas hijas, las cuales salían una vez a la semana al puerto junto a su nana Gerda.

Esta costumbre la tenían de tiempo las hermanas, pero a los reyes les pareció curioso que ahora sus hijas fuesen tan seguidas a aquel lugar y sobretodo supliquen a Gerda que las deje solas por unas horas, prometiéndole que volverían a la hora pactada. Lo seguro era que ocultaban algo, pero sea lo que fuese, ellas regresaban muy contentas, y eso les tranquilizaba.

Hablando de las pequeñas niñas, la princesa Elsa era la mayor con 8 años, y su hermana Anna tenía 5, ambas jugaban muy contentas bajo un árbol mientras esperaban a sus nuevos amigos.

\- Pss, Elsa, crees que sea bueno decirle a Kristoforo que somos las princesas de Arendelle – comento la pequeña niña mientras hacía muecas en su pequeño rostro.

\- Creo que aún no es momento Anna, pero descuida, pronto se lo contaremos.

\- Espero que no tarde más ¡en serio quiero jugar un montón hoy! Y que nos cuente sobre su nueva familia – comento la niña mientras se caía sentada sobre la sombra del gran árbol.

\- Hablando de él, ya llegó.

La pequeña princesa de cabellos anaranjados se levanto rápidamente mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo que acababa de llegar junto a su pequeño reno, este último llevaba un pequeño trineo.

\- Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero tenía que vender algunos cubos de hielo.

\- ¡Hola Kristoforo! – comento la pequeña Anna mientras inflaba un poco los cachetes por su tardanza.

\- Me llamo Kristoff – comento el niño mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Pues te seguiré diciendo Kristoforo…

\- Anna compórtate, ya escuchaste que a Kristoff no le gusta que le digas así – intervino Elsa cuando miro la incomodidad de su amigo.

\- Pues hay una condición para que ya no lo llame así.

\- ¿Cuál es? – comento curioso el niño rubio.

\- ¡Jugar! – en ese momento Anna coge a su hermana y al niño rubio de 8 años de la mano mientras empiezan a correr seguidos de Sven, definitivamente hoy tendría mucha diversión.

Como todo niño, los tres amigos jugaron un montón en la playa, armando castillos de arena, salpicándose entre ellos las cálidas aguas del mar en pleno verano, corriendo y buscando "tesoros", realmente la pasaban bien entre ellos.

\- Y Kristoff, cuéntanos más sobre tu familia, solo nos dijiste que te han adoptado – comento Anna curiosa y con una total emoción que al niño de cabellos rubios le sorprendía - ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- Bueno… paso una noche en donde volvía con Sven a la cabaña de mis padres, y vi que el rey y la reina iban apresurados en sus caballos y uno de ellos botaba escarcha, me sorprendí bastante y los seguí con Sven.

\- ¡¿Escarcha en verano?! ¡Wow, eso debe ser magia igual que en los cuentos! – comento la pequeña princesa anaranjada mientras sonreía emocionada por lo que contaba su amigo – Aunque… Elsa no crees que es raro lo que cuenta Kristoff… a decir verdad pa…

\- ¡Anna! – comento Elsa algo nerviosa haciendo que la pequeña se percatara que estaba a punto de revelar su secreto de que son "princesas".

\- ¿Pa? – el pequeño niño rubio miro confundido por lo que iba a decir Anna, la cual empezó a coger parte de la colita de su cabello donde se notaba un mechón blanco, Kristoff sintió curiosidad por lo que veía ya que no recordaba que Anna llevara aquel color en su pelo cuando la conoció - ¿Anna, y ese mechón?

\- ¿Uh? ¿Este mechón? Bueno siempre lo tuve que yo recuerde.

\- Que raro, yo podría jurar que no, ya que…

\- En realidad es mi culpa Kristoff – intervino la rubia platinada inmediatamente, se sentía nerviosa mirando a Kristoff y por las preguntas que surgieron – Después de lo contaré – comento en un susurro sin que su hermana la escuchara – Anna es tiempo de irnos, mamá y papá deben estar esperándonos.

\- ¿Elsa? – su hermana mayor cogió la mano de la pequeña, mientras se despedía alzando la mano a su amigo, aunque se veía desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, del mismo modo el niño no dejo de mirar a las hermanas y se quedo pensativo por lo que le dijo Elsa, el pequeño niño solo decidió irse del lugar junto a su amigo Sven. Entendía que no eran malas niñas, pero en ese momento también supo que tenían secretos que no deseaban que sean descubiertos. Quizás algún día sabría la verdad, y sobretodo entendería su comportamiento tan misterioso.

Mientras tanto en la noche dentro del castillo de Arendelle, Elsa había terminado de cambiarse a su pijama mientras observaba un espacio vacío en su habitación donde antes se encontraba la cama de su hermana, solo suspiro la pequeña niña mientras volteaba la mirada a la gran ventana que tenía.

\- Mi niña ¿Aún despierta? – en ese instante apareció una figura muy maternal y querida para la niña, era su madre, la reina Idun.

\- Mami, recién iba a acostarme.

\- Oh entiendo, aunque tu rostro luce pensativo, pensé que ibas a regresar feliz de tu paseo con tu hermana.

\- Fue un día muy divertido mamá, aunque por poco Anna se entera de que tengo poderes…

\- Se que es angustiante ocultarle aquella verdad a tu hermana, Elsa. Pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes, ambas deben vivir su vida normal.

\- Pero mami, yo lastime a Anna, si ella se entera tal vez se enoje conmigo, además tengo miedo que mis poderes vuelvan a salirse de control.

\- Mi pequeña tranquilízate – la reina abrazo a su hija entendiendo los temores que tenía, el ambiente de aquella habitación que minutos atrás era frio volvía a su normalidad por aquel gesto tan caluroso para la pequeña – sabemos tu padre y yo que aprenderás a controlarlos, mientras tanto mantengamos como secreto tus poderes de la gente que te rodea, y sobre todo de Anna.

\- Lo sé mami, lo sé… pero mamá… crees que algún día se lo comente a ella… o a alguien más... – comento algo nerviosa la niña lo cual la reina se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de su hija.

\- Estoy segura que sí, si crees que has encontrado a alguien en que realmente puedes confiar tu secreto, y sobretodo que nunca te podrá lastimar… creo que no sería problema. Pero debes ser prudente mi pequeña, en este mundo hay mucha gente que querrá sacar ventaja del hermoso poder que tienes – Idun beso en la frente a su pequeña mientras la ayudaba a recostarse. Elsa poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño mientras era vigilada por su amada madre.

**...**

_*En cuanto al nombre de los reyes, para quienes leyeron "Más allá del reino", ellos tienen otro nombre como Harald y Agnes, en ese entonces desconocía sus nombres, hasta ahora, pero no se asusten, decidí mantener sus nombres en este spin off, aunque pasan a ser su segundo nombre de los reyes._

**No se olviden de leer y comentar, les agradezco de antemano su apoyo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El invierno había llegado, y en el castillo se preparaban para las festividades de navidad, el gran baile de Noche Buena era la atracción principal en Arendelle, donde aristócratas de diferentes lugares venían a disfrutar de dicha ocasión.

El pueblo también festejaba a su manera, realmente era un día de fiesta total. Aunque un niño de cabello rubio y su reno no pensaba lo mismo mientras se encontraba sentado bajo las ramas del árbol de su lugar especial.

\- Sven, a pesar que pasaremos la navidad con nuestra nueva familia, aún extraño a papá y mamá… ya van a ser 3 años que han partido…

\- "No te sientas mal amigo, recuerda que me tienes a mí también"

\- Lo sé, además este lugar es donde siempre frecuentábamos con papá y mamá.

El niño se levanto para mirar parte del pueblo desde el mirador de rocas que había, realmente sentía nostalgia de aquellos días.

\- ¡Kristoff! – repentinamente una voz chillona y muy familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras volteaba a ver a la recién llegada que llevaba un abrigo bien cubierto hasta parte de sus pies.

\- ¿Anna? Pensé que hoy te quedarías con tu familia.

\- Sí, pero me dieron permiso – comento la niña mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa aunque sus manos que estaban detrás de ella hacían una seña de "que no era cierto", cosa que no se percato el niño en ese momento.

\- ¿Y Elsa? Pensé que siempre venías junto a ella.

\- Bueno, ahorita está muy ocupada por el baile que habrá.

\- ¿Te refieres al Baile del castillo, no sé supone que son para gente rica y princesas?

\- ¡Oh oh! – la pequeña niña inmediatamente se llevo ambas manos a su rostro en son de preocupación, acababa de "meter la pata".

\- ¿Anna?

\- Kristoff… si te digo esto, me prometes que seguirás siendo nuestro amigo.

\- Ustedes siempre han jugado conmigo y me han tratado bien, claro, yo siempre seré su amigo.

\- ¡Quiero que me prometas Kristoforo! – comento la niña poniendo su pequeño dedo meñique al frente del niño rubio.

\- Esta bien, te doy mi palabra de honor que siempre seré tu amigo – el pequeño rubio coloco su meñique mientras Anna comenzó a hablar levemente tímida.

\- ¿Sin importar que ocurra?

\- Sin importar que ocurra.

\- Aún seamos princesas.

\- Aún sean princesas… - comento el pequeño niño, el cual se quedo un rato en silencio al darse cuenta lo que dijo su amiga, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y mirar a los ojos a Anna, la cual parecía sentirse aliviada de finalmente decirle su secreto - ¿Princesas?

\- Sí, perdón por ocultártelo muchos meses Kristoff… pero es que temíamos Elsa y yo que nos trataríamos diferente, eres uno de los pocos niños que nos han tratado como amigas de verdad – comento la pequeña Anna mientras soltaba la mano de su amigo, el cual junto a Sven miraban aún sorprendidos.

\- Realmente no espere esto… - comento el niño mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cuello, se sentía algo avergonzado.

\- Kristoff, por favor no nos trates diferente.

\- Bueno… - en ese instante el pequeño recolector miro a los ojos turquesas de su amiga, la cual mostraba suplica con una tierna mirada, lo cual produjo que le pequeño se avergonzara de mirarla – Tienes razón, fue la promesa que les hice.

\- ¡Yupi! ¡Gracias Kristoff, realmente eres nuestro primer amigo, y el mejor! – Comento la niña mientras saltaba de alegría – ¡Ahora vamos a jugar con Sven!

\- Pero hoy el pueblo está de fiesta…

\- Entonces vallamos a explorarlo, pero cuidémonos de los guardias.

\- No sé si sea buena idea.

La pequeña niña se fue junto al reno, sin oír al pequeño niño.

El pueblo estaba en correteos de un lado a otro, mientras la plaza estaba decorada con varios listones rojos y verdes, Anna no dejaba de ver asombrada el lugar mientras jalaba de la mano de un lado a otro al pequeño Kristoff, permitiéndose entre ellos compartir diversos dulces que algunas amables mujeres les entregaban antes que lo colocaran en un gran mesa que habían colocado en el pueblo. Todo eran cantos y bailes. Cosa que emociono más a la pequeña.

\- ¡Kristoff! ¡Vamos, vamos, tenemos que bailar!

\- Pero Anna quien cuida a Sven... – el niño dijo una escusa mientras observaba a su amigo el cual se veía igual de contento que Anna.

\- ¡Entonces bailemos los tres! – comento la pequeña niña mientras saltaba jalando al niño rubio y al reno.

\- Espera pero yo...

\- Sven también baila, vamos, vamos Kristoff tienes que moverte.

\- Es que yo no sé bailar.

\- ¡Pues te enseñaremos! ¿Verdad Sven?

El renito solo afirmo junto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Solo déjate llevar!

El pequeño niño empezó a hacerle caso a su amiga, y junto con la amena música del momento, dejo guiarse, aunque al comienzo con timidez, por el baile. Los tres niños saltaban y hacían pasos graciosos al contagiarse con la alegría de dicha fiesta.

Ya era casi el atardecer, los niños la habían pasado muy bien ese día, aunque Anna ya sabía que seguro había un gran correteo en el palacio por su desaparición.

\- Kristoff me tengo que ir, mami y papi deben estar preocupados.

\- Entiendo… espera ¿No dijiste que te dieron permiso?

\- Upss.

\- Anna, te escapaste.

\- Lo siento – comento la niña mientras sacaba la lengua avergonzada.

\- Apresúrate entonces.

\- Ok, nos vemos Kristoff – en ese momento la niña corrió al lado de su amigo para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo a su hogar, a lo que dejo sorprendido al pequeño y a su reno.

Realmente fue un día muy agotador para el rubio.

Ya en palacio la situación era igual de similar por el alboroto de la fiesta y sobretodo que Anna aún no apareciera, por su parte Elsa solo suspiraba mirando la ventana de uno de los pasillos, intuyendo que su hermana había ido a ver a Kristoff, ella también deseaba salir a divertirse pero al ser la hermana mayor y la heredera al trono tenía que estar presente en dicha fiesta.

\- Cariño ¿Por qué no pasas a la fiesta? – en ese momento el rey Agdar apareció con un traje negro muy elegante mientras observaba a su hija con un vestido azul con vuelo y una par de guantes que le habían confeccionado para dicha ocasión.

\- Es que no sé bailar padre.

\- ¿Es por ello, o por Anna? Descuida, la encontraremos.

\- Estoy segura que Anna está bien papá, pero te digo la verdad sobre que no sé bailar.

\- Que raro mi pequeña… en todo caso creo que no rechazarías esta pieza de baile de tu más fiel servidor – comento el rey mientras hacia una reverencia – dicho sea de paso, soy un buen instructor de baile – comento el rey mientras trataba de que su pequeña Elsa dejara de pensar en las cosas que la ponían triste.

Elsa sonrió tímidamente a su padre, no podía rechazar su oferta.

Después de un rato, ella y el rey estuvieron bailando en el gran salón, el cual al terminar aquel cálido baile de padre e hija, todos los presentes los aplaudieron. Elsa paso a retirarse a un lado de la fiesta mientras saludaba cortésmente a los invitados, cuando de repente ve entrar a su hermana, a la cual acaban de terminar de alistar con un vestido verde olivo y un par de lazos en su corto cabello.

\- Anna, si que tardaste mucho, papá se preocupo.

\- Lo siento Elsa, pero es que hoy tenía que ver la fiesta del pueblo que todos hablaban.

\- ¿Fuiste sola?

\- Oh no, encontré a Kristoff y Sven, jugamos mucho, comimos mucho, jugamos… Mmm creo que ya dije eso… ¡AH! ¡Y bailamos! ¡Fue genial Elsa, tienes que venir la próxima vez!

\- Sería estupendo...

\- ¡Anna! Mi pequeña ¿Dónde te habías metido? – en ese momento el rey vio a su pequeña hija, sintiéndose ya más aliviado de verla bien.

\- Lo siento papi, pero estuve jugando a las escondidas.

\- Debo decir que eres una experta entonces – comento el rey contento mientras cargaba a su pequeña princesa peli-naranja – Por cierto mis pequeñas, les tengo un regalo adelantado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa? – comento emocionada la pequeña Anna.

\- Mande decirle a Gerda que les prepare su postre preferido.

En ese instante las dos hermanas se miraron y mostraron una gran sonrisa, la cual al mismo tiempo terminaron gritando.

\- ¡CHOCOLATE!

El rey Adgar bajo a su pequeña mientras las dos cogidas de la mano corrían hacía su nana que las esperaba en la puerta del gran salón, mientras el rey sonreía, su amada se aproximaba a aquel momento feliz.

\- Es bueno ver que nuestras hijas no hayan perdido su sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón Idum.

\- ¿Y Anna te dijo a donde fue?

\- "Jugaba a las escondidas".

\- Jejeje, realmente está en la edad de jugar.

\- Tengo el presentimiento que Anna nos traira mucho más sustos que Elsa.

\- Pero ese es su encanto – comento la reina con una sonrisa mientras era llevada por el rey a la pista de baile, realmente para ambos era un buen momento que podían disfrutar los dos junto al resto de aristócratas.

**...**

**PD: Sobre quienes leen "Close to you", descuiden no lo dejare de lado, más bien ya pronto les traire el siguiente capítulo x3, además que cada vez se acerca a su final :,3, y sobre este fic, cada cap es breve x3 pero tal vez algunos si serán algo extensos x3, aunque ya veremos que ocurre x3**

**No se olviden de leer y comentar esta pequeña historia :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Kristoff supo la verdad sobre sus dos amigas, las cuales ya tenían como costumbre ir a verlo una vez a la semana, aunque había excepciones en donde Anna se escapaba de sus obligaciones como princesa para ir a ver a su amigo los días que sabía que estaría vendiendo hielo en el pueblo. Justo ese día era especial y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para salir al pueblo, y sobretodo meter a su hermana en esta travesura.

\- Anna ¿Estás segura? – comento su hermana Elsa de 10 años.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Kristoff se pondrá feliz – respondió con entusiasmo su pequeña hermana de 8 años.

\- Pero sabes que papá y mamá se enojaran si se enteran que no estamos haciendo nuestras obligaciones.

\- Solo será un rato, hoy al menos tenemos que darle nuestro regalo a Kristoff.

Ambas niñas salieron cautelosas junto a sus capas mientras evitaban a algunos guardias que estaban de turno.

En el pueblo la actividad comercial en pleno otoño era menos que en el verano, pero eso no impedía que un pequeño muchacho rubio de 10 años pudiese vender los cubos de hielo que tenía, el cual logró cosechar muy temprano en la montaña.

\- Muchas gracias como siempre por el hielo Kristoff, no sabes la falta que a veces me hace por los pescados frescos.

\- De nada señora Hilia, cualquier cosa no dude en volver a comprar el mejor hielo que puede conseguir.

\- Jejeje, eso no lo dudes pequeño. Oh, antes que me valla, ten, supe que hoy cumplías años, espero que te gusten los biscochos.

\- Gracias señora.

\- Cuídate hijo.

El pequeño rubio observo como la señora se retiraba, era cierto, ese día era su cumpleaños, aunque él lo tomaba como un día normal, y aunque tuviera una pequeña fiesta con su familia de Trolls, en sus adentros se sentía algo triste por sus verdaderos padres.

Mientras él avanzaba lento junto a su trineo y su pequeño amigo Sven, a medio camino un grupo de niños grandes y con mala pinta detuvieron el andar del niño.

\- Mire a quien tenemos por aquí, es el niño "mala suerte"

\- Jajaja y dime ya cobraste hoy ¿No? – en eso el niño más grande y bravucón coge el saquito de monedas que llevaba en su cinturón el pequeño rubio, mientras otro más delgado y de rostro largo y sin dientes cogió el biscocho que llevaba en manos.

\- ¡Oye miren es de chocolate! – en eso empezaron a reir los bravucones mientras Kristoff se enojaba.

\- Devuélvanme eso, ustedes no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

\- ¡Uy no! Tengo miedo, me va a golpear el niño con pelo de princesa... JAJAJAJA, inténtalo mocoso y de verás te damos un buen golpe.

\- Y por si acaso, hay que llevarnos también a su reno

\- ¡A Sven nadie lo toca! – en ese instante Kristoff le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al brabucón más delgado por intentar coger a su reno, el cual también empujo con sus patas a quien iba a agarrarlo.

\- ¡Denle su merecido, para que aprenda con quienes no debe meterse!

\- Inténtenlo, yo ya soy tan débil como antes, en eso el niño empezó a defenderse de aquel grupo de niños, llamando la atención de otros niños que jugaban cerca y veían la escena que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras Kristoff seguía peleando, en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que lo hizo caer al piso, los niño a su alrededor empezaron a animarlo a que levante, viendo el líder de los bravucones que el pequeño rubio tenía el apoyo de otros niños inmediatamente corrió a darle un último golpe cuando en eso sintió como una piedra cayo por su cabeza haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

El grupo de niños miro hacia donde había venido aquel golpe, y era de una niña peli-naranja de dos trenzas, el cual la capucha de su capa había caído mostrando su enojo con un par de cachetes inflados.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! – grito la pequeña peli-naranja.

\- Como te atreves niña entrometida – comento muy enojado el bravucón que aún sentía el dolor en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a aquella niña.

\- ¡Anna aléjate de él! – comento Kristoff mientras se levantaba e intentaba correr para detener al niño, de repente como arte de magia ve que el piso donde estaba el bravucón se congela y este de la sorpresa, se resbala, al igual que sus compañeros que intentaron ayudarlo. Sorprendidos de no saber el origen de lo que acababa de pasar, sueltan el saco de monedas de Kristoff y se van corriendo del lugar, haciendo que todos los demás niños celebren lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Kristoff! ¿Estás bien? – comento la pequeña Anna que se acerco a auxiliar a su amigo.

\- Sí, gracias Anna…

\- ¡Estás sangrando de tu boca!

\- No es nada…

\- Anna tiene razón, necesitamos atenderte – en ese momento Elsa se pone al costado de su hermana, mientras le entrega en las manos de Kristoff su saco de monedas.

\- No es necesario que se preocupen, en realidad ya he tenido peores accidentes que el golpe – comento el niño algo avergonzando.

\- ¡Eres un tonto Kristoff Bjorman! – comento Anna inflando sus pequeños cachetes y mirándola enojada – Tenemos que atenderte ayuda, no hay escusas, así que vamos.

La peli-naranja, seguida de su hermana y Kristoff se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el árbol en el que se conocieron, mientras empezaban a curarle su herida. Anna, junto a Sven, aprovecho un instante para ir a alistar su sorpresa para el niño rubio. Dejando solo a Elsa y Kristoff.

\- Me alegro que no fuera más que un susto, pero esa herida sanara pronto.

\- Gracias a las dos por hoy.

\- Dirás a Anna, ella fue la valiente en salir a protegerte.

\- En realidad no solo ella fue quien me protegio, tú también lo hiciste con tus poderes.

\- ¿Eh? Espera… yo no… como es posible – comento Elsa mientras se cogia ambas manos a su rostro sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir el niño.

\- Tú hace tiempo me dijiste que algún día me explicarías la razón por la que Anna tiene ese mechón blanco en su cabello, no quería mencionarte por ese tema hasta que te sintieras preparada, pero desde el momento que Anna me dijo que eran las princesas de Arendelle… pues todo tuvo sentido para mí cuando vi aquel día aquella magia, y lo de hoy.

Elsa se quedó callada unos instantes, no se imaginó que aquel niño que consideraba su amigo, fuese tan observador, aunque por las pistas que han ido dejando y con lo de hoy, que tenía riesgo de ser descubierta, para él la verdad ya era más que clara, la pequeña rubia platinada suspiro mientras se sacaba el par de guantes que llevaba puesto.

\- Kristoff ¿me prometes que no le comentarás sobre ello a nadie, ni siquiera a Anna?

\- Aun no entiendo porque se lo ocultas a Anna… pero te doy mi palabras que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Sobre el mechón blanco… fue un accidente mientras jugaba con Anna, mis padres creen que es lo mejor ocultarle mis poderes, por eso para salvarla tuvieron que ir a las montañas a ver a unos seres míticos llamados trolls, y ellos la pudieron ayudar aunque tuvieron que cambiar sus recuerdos sobre mis poderes, ella piensa que soy igual de ordinaria que ella, una niña normal… pero en realidad tengo este don, un don que por momentos me asusta y me da terror que se me salga de control, por eso, hasta el día que no sepa controlarlos, no le diré la verdad a Anna, ni mis padres lo harán… es por su bien – comento Elsa mientras unos pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a inundarla a su alrededor, Kristoff no dejaba de observar a la rubia, la cual ahora entendía el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por Anna.

\- Elsa, eres mi amiga, y no dudes que estaré para apoyarte, al igual que a Anna – comento el niño, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro la pequeña rubia platinada, la cual le devolvió una sonrisa mientras los copos de nieve se disipaban.

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Es el momento, es el momento!

\- ¿Momento?

\- Solo sígueme – comento la rubia con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del niño que miraba algo desconcertado.

Ambos niños se acercan a donde estaban Anna y Sven, quienes con una sonrisa empiezan a cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños" a su amigo, junto a Elsa.

Kristoff miro sorprendido por el gesto, si bien había perdido el pequeño pastelito que le regalaron aquel día, Anna y Elsa le habían traído un enorme pastel de chocolate, además de algunos pequeños bocaditos. El pequeño niño rubio sintió como sus ojos color caramelo se inundaban de lágrimas por el gesto de amistad y cariño que le tenían ambas princesas junto a su amigo Sven, oculto su vista un rato para limpiarse rápidamente con el puño de su manga y finalmente les dio una gran sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta con un fuerte abrazo de sus tres amigos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Kristoff, tú siempre serás nuestro gran amigo – comento la pequeña princesa Anna.

\- Gracias Elsa y Anna, realmente creo que es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que estoy pasando.

\- Olvidemos las cosas negativas, si bien otros años se cruzaban con los viajes que teníamos que ir con nuestros padres, este año es diferente, y así será los siguientes – agrego Elsa con una sonrisa.

\- Realmente, de alguna manera, ustedes también son mi familia – comento Kristoff recibiendo una sonrisa de sus tres amigos.

\- ¡Kristoff es el momento que partas la torta! – comento Anna mientras le dejaba que el muchacho cortara el primer trozo.

Después que el niño pasara medio día jugando con sus amigas, llego finalmente la hora de ir a su casa, aunque antes visitaría a su familia troll, quienes le recibieron con diferentes sorpresas y regalos, el niño no dejaba de sonreír por el gesto.

\- Hijo, te note hoy muy feliz ¿Paso algo en el pueblo? – pregunto Bulda curiosa.

\- Me encontré con mis amigas… mamá gracias por lo que hacen por mí.

La troll miró sorprendida por el gesto de su hijo humano, a lo cual sonrío. Definitivamente su hijo iba a convertirse en un buen hombre.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por el retraso en este fic, he tenido diferentes contratiempos x3, eso incluye con Close to you (para quienes siguen mi otro fic) ya les estare trayendo nuevo capitulos para diciembre, ya que esta semana estare full preparandome para mi sustentación de tesis, ando nerviosa, pero sé que todo saldrá bien x3, gracias de antemano por su apoyo, ahora paso a responder reviews.

**Alexis Lion 99****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Alexis, me alegro que te gustará, y aunque no se nota, por que ambos son niños, hay pequeñas dosis de amor, aunque más se ve como construyen aquella amistad :), descuida, seguirán creciendo y poco a poco darán a flote aquello que aún no perciben los pequeños Anna y Kristoff :)

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa****:** Gracias por tu comentario fan :inserte corazones aquí: , sobre tus dudas, y al estar basado en mis fics escritos... pues sí los veremos x3, aunque será otro tipo de encuentro ;) , sobre lo otros... literalmente el final es la coronación xD, así que sería antes :D, agradezco de antemano tus comentarios, y también tu apoyo al seguir mis fics realizados :D

**No se olviden de comentar y leer el fic, les agradezco de antemano, y por ambos fics, recuerden que pasando la primera semana de diciembre les estaré trayendo los nuevos capítulos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ya habían pasado 6 veranos en Arendelle, y una adolescente con dos trenzas corría alegre por el palacio mientras entraba a la biblioteca buscando a su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Estás? ¡No sabes lo que papá y mamá me dijeron!

\- Silencio Anna, acuérdate que estamos en la biblioteca – comento muy serena una bella jovencita de cabellos rubios platinados que llevaba un moño que los recogía, dicha joven se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro de la "La vida es un sueño".

\- ¡Upps! Lo siento, bueno volviendo al punto… ¡Papá y mamá dijeron que mi fiesta de cumpleaños será un baile! Vendrán mucha gente de diferentes reinos, y muchachos guapos, incluso príncipes, y seguro hallaremos a nuestros verdaderos amores.

\- Anna recién estas creciendo… ¿Y cómo es eso de que "hallaremos"? – comento Elsa que cerraba el libro y fruncía el ceño al comentario de su querida hermana menor.

\- Oh vamos Elsa, ya tienes 16 años, eres hermosa y estoy segura que las propuestas de matrimonio deben de estar llegando para papá, pero que mejor oportunidad que conocer a alguien en un baile, te enamores y que cases con quién elegiste.

\- Anna, tú solo piensas en pajaritos, bueno es normal a tu edad…

\- Pero pronto tendré 14

\- Lo sé, pero debes pisar tierra, no todo es color de rosa, así como existe gente que es buena, también hay gente mala que se aprovechan de los demás.

\- ¿Gente buena como Kristoff?

\- Exacto.

\- ¡Es cierto! A él también debo decirle la noticia, tiene que venir al baile de mi cumpleaños.

\- No sé si sea buena idea…

\- Pero Elsa, él ha sido nuestro amigo por años.

\- Pero recuerda que hasta el momento él no ha tenido contacto dentro del castillo, aunque papá y mamá ya saben de él, pero este ambiente puede ser incómodo para él.

\- Mmmm – Anna empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que su hermana decía – ¿Y desde cuando lo conoces tanto?

\- Desde el mismo tiempo que tú a él.

\- Bueno, los dos tienen la misma edad, congenian bien… e incluso estoy segura que se tienen secretos.

\- Oh Anna, no empieces – comento Elsa que se levantaba de aquel lugar cómodo en que se encontraba para caminar fuera del salón.

\- Elsa pero él podría ser…

\- No Anna, es un buen amigo de las dos, lo quiero como si fuese mi hermano, el mismo cariño que te tengo a ti Anna.

\- Pero…

\- Anna ya debo ir a la reunión con el consejo real, papá debe estar esperándome, después seguimos conversando.

La joven pelinaranja se quedó quieta mirando como su hermana se alejaba de la biblioteca, por alguna extraña razón sentía su pecho algo caliente pero también con un poco de dolor, "tal vez era algo normal a su edad", eso se preguntó a sí misma mientras decidió finalmente salir al pueblo a buscar a su amigo.

La adolescencia no había pasado en vano en el joven rubio, el cual era un adolescente robusto debido a su trabajo como proveedor de hielo en las montañas. Aquella mañana como usualmente ya era costumbre se encontraba sentando bajo la sombra del árbol que cada año se hacía más grande, él joven aprovecha aquel pequeño tiempo libre cantando junto al laúd que había conseguido y al lado de su fiel amigo Sven.

\- Renos prefiero que humanos… - cantaba en voz baja el joven rubio de 16 años.

\- ¡Kristoff! – en ese instante su canción se vio interrumpida por la voz alegre de su amiga de la infancia, la princesa Anna.

\- ¿Anna? Wow, hola, no esperaba verte hoy.

\- Hola Sven ¿quién es el reno más lindo?

En eso el reno empezó a darle un par de lamida a la joven.

\- Anna, sabes que no debes tratarlo así a Sven.

\- Lo sé, y discúlpame… pero es que es tan adorable, se ha vuelto tan grande y robusto, y mira esas patas, realmente es el mejor reno del mundo.

\- De eso no hay duda – comento el rubio mientras sonreía por el alago que le hacia su amiga a su fiel amigo.

\- Oh es verdad, a lo que venía, y que bueno es poder encontrarte aquí, pero debo contarte que…

\- Tú cumpleaños está cerca, si es eso, ya lo sé, al menos desde hace años – interrumpió el rubio mientras empezaba a comer una zanahoria.

\- Pero no sabes lo mejor.

\- ¿Lo mejor?

\- Sí – chillo la adolescente – este año mi cumpleaños será celebrado con un baile, vendrán reyes y reinas de otros reinos, como príncipes y duques, y… tal vez conozca a alguien que podría convertirse en mi futuro esposo, y espero que Elsa, aunque diga que no, también lo consiga.

El rubio adolescente miro sorprendido por lo que decía la joven, ella seguía comentando los detalles, pero se sentía un poco raro cuando la joven princesa le comentaba de su sueño más anhelado, "conseguir el amor", de alguna manera él no era un experto pero sabía que debía aconsejar a su amiga.

\- Pero Anna, no crees que es muy apresurado soñar con encontrar el amor.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, en mi familia se consideran expertos en el amor, y ellos mismo dicen que uno no puede encontrar el amor sin antes conocerlo bien.

\- Algo parecido me dijo Elsa… pero por eso estas tú Kristoff.

\- ¿Eh yo? Espera Anna, que idea loca se te está ocurriendo.

\- Tú iras al baile de mi cumpleaños, no es que puedas, debes ir, ese día cumpliré 14 años, vamos Kristoff has sido mi amigo por años y es momento de que veas el mundo en que vivimos Elsa y yo, además ya que eres muy observador, me ayudaras a ver más halla de las apariencias de los invitados que vengan, por favor Kristoff.

\- Espera ¿Yo? ¿En tu baile de cumpleaños? No es por rechazar tu invitación, pero uno, no tengo ropa con que ir, dos, no tengo conocimiento de cómo se debe comportar en un baile de salón, y tres, no sé bailar. Así que lo veo muy complicado Anna.

\- Oh vamos Kristoff, claro que sabes bailar, aunque no tan bien… pero sabes bailar, por la ropa no te preocupes que yo te ayudare con ello al igual que los modales, pero del baile podemos empezar desde ahorita – en ese momento la joven Anna levanta a su amigo de su sitio mientras la indica cómo debe colocar su mano en un baile de salón.

\- Espera Anna, en ningún momento dije que acepte… y de verdad tengo que poner mi mano en tu cintura – comento Kristoff algo apenado.

\- Si, es parte de este estilo de baile.

\- Esto es demasiado vergonzoso… - comento sonrojado el muchacho, el cual miraba de reojo a Anna que solo tarareaba la música mientras le enseñaba a seguir los pasos, el único contacto más cerca que tuvo con una chica, era su madre que le daba abrazos, él a la edad que tenía ya no sé sentía cómodo de recibir abrazos de sus amigas, incluso ellas también habían cambiado, y eran más cuidadosas para con su trato con Kristoff, aunque Anna pareciera que a veces olvidara ello.

\- ¡Kristoff, lo estás haciendo muy bien!

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Claro! Oh por favor, dime que si iras al baile – comento la joven mientras miraba a los ojos ámbar del muchacho, el rubio se sentía aún más incómodo con la mirada de la princesa, que por un instante sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, él no entendía el porqué.

\- Esta bien Anna, tu ganas…

\- ¡Gracias Kristoff, eres el mejor! – la joven peli-naranja salto mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo, para después separarse – Oh mira la hora, ya debo volver, nos vemos en el baile… ¡Ah! ven temprano, para darte tu traje, Elsa nos ayudará, nos vemos, adiós Sven – en eso la adolescente empieza a correr hacia el castillo mientras no dejaba de sonreír y tararear una canción.

Kristoff se quedó mirando a lo lejos, mientras su amigo Sven le golpea con su hocico su brazo.

\- Sven, no me digas que tú también empiezas con las cosas que dice mamá… claro que no me interesan las chicas.

\- "Pero estás en la edad"

\- Eso no quiere decir que me esté muriendo por estar con alguna chica.

\- "Pero Anna es especial"

\- Sí, porque es mi amiga, al igual que Elsa… mejor ya no discuto contigo, mejor vamos a trabajar, pasado mañana es su cumpleaños, y tendré que darle algún regalo.

En el castillo de Arendelle, Elsa se encontraba ya en su habitación mientras discutía consigo misma por el regalo que le daría a Anna este año.

\- Veamos, si le regalo algún vestido, seguro se alegra mucho… aunque una joya es otra opción…

\- ¿Elsa, estás a dentro? – en ese momento el sonido de la puerta despertó a la joven, la cual de inmediato dejo pasar a quien llamaba, que era su querida madre.

\- Mamá, que bueno es verte aquí, necesito tu ayuda para un regalo para Anna.

\- ¿Se te acabaron las ideas?

\- Es que deseo darle algo especial…

\- Y que tal un collar hecho con tus poderes.

\- ¿Un collar? Umm pero no se dará cuenta del don que tengo… - comento la rubia mientras miraba sus manos.

\- Claro que no cariño, diremos que lo mandaste a traer especialmente de un lugar lejano con mi ayuda, yo sé que Anna lo recibirá con mucho amor, ya que eres su hermana favorita.

\- Y la única… - en ese momento Elsa y su madre empezaron a reír por el comentario, ya algo más calmadas y sin dudas, Elsa se concentró en realizar un hermoso collar en forma de copo de nieve, al verlo terminado sonrió por el bello trabajo que había realizado.

\- Te quedo hermoso Elsa.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- Ahora a buscar una cajita y pasado mañana le entregara a tu querida hermana.

\- Tienes razón… Anna se veré muy hermosa con este collar – Elsa sonreía mientras seguía a su madre en la búsqueda de una caja para el collar.

Los días pasaron volando, la peli-naranja termino muy cansada por ayudar a su amigo Kristoff, el cual recibió también la ayuda de Elsa después que se enterara por parte de Anna que iba a ir al baile.

Aquel día era especial, pero la princesa Anna tenía como costumbre levantarse tarde, y quería que ese día también lo fuera.

\- Anna es momento de levantarse – comento su hermana mayor que la esperaba sentada a un lado de su cama.

\- Cariño, vamos, ya es hora de que abras nuestros obsequios – comento cariñosamente su madre la reina Idum.

\- De seguro te gustarán – agrego su padre mientras veía como la adolescente se levantaba sorprendida al ver a su familia al lado de ella.

\- Mamá, papá, Elsa, gracias, es el mejor despertar que pueda tener.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – comentario muy alegres los 3 miembros de su familia mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo.

\- Vamos Anna, acércate a abrir tus obsequios – comento su madre mientras veía salir de la cama a su hija y cogía las dos cajas que habían.

\- ¡Un vestido para el baile y un hermoso collar de copo de nieve! ¡Qué hermosos!

\- Tú madre y yo hemos decido regalarte ese hermoso vestido verde, y Elsa fue quien te dio el collar.

\- Gracias, realmente los adoro a los tres – comento Anna mientras corría a abrazarlos de nuevo, empezaba el día de su cumpleaños muy feliz.

Mientras el día pasaba, Kristoff llego un par de horas antes, se sentía nervioso por ser su primera vez dentro del castillo de Arendelle, y sobre todo en un baile, había ido con su traje de proveedor de hielo y al lado de su amigo Sven, pero solo ese motivo hizo que los guardias le rechazaran el pase.

\- Joven, el ingreso de la mercadería fue en la mañana, y me temo que no puede ingresar.

\- Disculpen, pero ando buscando a la princesa Anna… y no, no vengo a entregar nada…

En ese momento ambos hombres empezaron a reírse por lo que acababa de decir el joven, lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño.

\- Señores, no le veo la gracia, de verdad busco a la princesa Anna, ella personalmente me invito al baile.

\- Eso es imposible jovencito, mira a menos que tengas invitación, lo cual lo dudo, te dejaremos ingresar.

\- Ha claro, la invitación… - en ese momento el joven busco en su bolso, finalmente para sacar un sobre blanco con la letra de la princesa Anna – Me imagino que debe ser esta de la que hablan.

Ambos hombre se quedaron helados al ver la prueba que tenían, y después de mirarse dejaron pasar a Kristoff junto a su reno, al cual dejo en los establos como le había dicho la joven princesa.

\- ¡Kristoff, llegaste! – comento muy alegre Anna que lo encontró en los establos, ella se encontraba con su vestido verde y un peinado a medio moño con alguno de sus cabellos sueltos, el joven rubio nunca la había visto como una chica hasta ese momento, sino como la niña con la que jugaba en ocasiones, y que ahora conversaba y escuchaba sus experiencias. El rubio no evito sonrojarse al verla tan cambiada.

\- Te cumplí la promesa Anna.

\- Me alegra saberlo, bueno es hora de alistarte, ven conmigo, oh lo siento Sven, hola, no te preocupes que aunque estés unas horas separado de Kristoff, encargue que de dejen una buena porción de zanahorias.

El reno sonrió a su amiga la cual se llevaba del brazo a su amigo hacia el interior del castillo, Kristoff no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión de como era el lugar.

\- Wow, nunca me imaginé que así era un castillo.

\- Y eso que no conoces los salones.

\- Valla…

\- ¡Ha mira, es Elsa! Hermana ya llego Kristoff, vamos a alistarlo.

\- Hola Kristoff.

\- Buenas tardes Elsa.

\- Anna me puso al tanto de todo, así que vamos primero al baño, ya pedí que llenen una tina, antes de ponerte el traje debes estar limpio de pies a cabeza.

\- Es en serio… pero si acabo de venir bañado…

\- Pero Elsa tiene razón… hueles a Sven – comento Anna mientras olía el traje de su amigo.

\- Pero el rey y la reina no se enfadarán…

\- Por nosotros no te preocupes – en ese momento aparecieron ya listos con sus trajes de gala, tanto el rey Agdar y la reina Idum, Kristoff inmediatamente se inclinó antes los soberanos de Arendelle, realmente se sentía muy nervioso.

\- Buenas tardes sus majestades.

\- ¿Kristoff? No es cierto – comento Agdar – descuida, puede levantar tu cabeza, no es necesario tanto formalidad.

\- Mi esposo tiene razón, Anna y Elsa nos contaron bastante de su querido amigo Kristoff, te agradecemos bastante que aún preserves esa bonita amistad con nuestras hijas, y sobretodo que guardes el secreto – comento Idum con un guiño, dando a entender al joven que se refería por Elsa.

\- No tiene porque agradecérmelo majestad.

\- ¿Un secreto…? ¿Se refieren al que Elsa y yo seamos princesas? – comento curiosa Anna.

\- Sí hija, y sobre todo de sus escapadas al pueblo.

\- Upps – comento Anna ante la sonrisa de su padre.

\- Siéntete como en casa Kristoff, desde ahora eres bienvenido las veces que deseas a visitar el palacio, y sobre todo a nuestras hijas, y no te preocupes por los guardias que los pondremos al tanto. Gerda, por favor deja listo los utensilios para el baño del joven – comento el rey.

\- En seguida majestad.

\- Ya escuchaste Kristoff, vamos te llevare al cuarto de baño.

\- Compermiso padre y madre.

\- Descuida Elsa, vallan – comento Idum con una sonrisa.

Después de unas horas alistando a Kristoff, él termino irreconocible, el pelo a un lado, un traje de gala como si fuese un príncipe. Nunca pensó verse de esa manera en el espejo, mientras Anna entraba ya a la habitación en compañía de su hermana que ya se había cambiado con un vestido lila y su cabello hecho en trenza a un lado de su hombro descubierto.

Anna se quedó sorprendida al ver a Kristoff tan cambiado, al igual que su hermana Elsa, las dos no evitaron sonrojarse al verlo tan diferente.

\- Valla… realmente podrías pasar por un príncipe – comento Elsa acercándose al joven.

\- ¿Realmente los nobles utilizan estos trajes? Son muy incómodos.

\- Es falta de costumbre, pero realmente te ves bien.

\- Gracias Elsa – comento con una sonrisa a su querida amiga, la cual le sonreía de una manera tierna.

\- Anna ¿No le dirás nada a nuestro amigo? – la rubia platinada voltio a ver a su hermana hecha una piedra, la cual inmediatamente volvió a tierra.

\- ¡Oh sí! Kristoff, realmente te ves muy guapo… bueno no es que nunca lo hayas sido, pero lo eres más aún, y espera… ¿Qué ando diciendo?

Kristoff y Elsa se miraron mientras ambo comenzaron a reír, el joven rubio se acercó a Anna y le agradeció por las palabras que le había dicho.

El baile ya había comenzado, y la presentación de los reyes y las princesas ya había pasado, como suponía Anna, su hermana estaba rechazando cuanta invitación de baile le hacían los jóvenes de su edad o mayores que ella, realmente a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de la menor, su hermana era la más deslumbrante del cumpleaños por su belleza, aunque no podía evitar percatarse de las manos de su hermana que estaban ocultas en un par de guantes.

\- Anna ¿No te estas divirtiendo?

\- Sí Kristoff… es solo que Elsa ni siquiera intenta conversar con otros chicos…

\- ¿Estás preocupada por ella? ¿O por qué aún no te han sacado a bailar?

\- Bueno, los jóvenes que han venido todos son de la edad de mi hermana… y pareciera que ella tiene más atención… pero no es por pensar mal de ella, claro que no, ella es hermosa, además que la futura reina de Arendelle… así que me imagino que esa es la razón.

\- Anna, si quieres yo… - comento Kristoff cuando de repente es interrumpido por la peli-naranja.

\- Kristoff, se me ocurre una idea, si vas a bailar con mi hermana, tal vez los demás chicos vean una oportunidad de que bailen con ella, vamos, hazlo por mí.

\- Anna… pero… - suspiró – está bien – en ese momento el joven rubio se acercó a Elsa, quien de inmediato volteo a verlo.

\- ¿Kristoff?

\- Elsa, bueno… ¿deseas bailar conmigo?

\- Valla, no me espere esto… - comento Elsa mientras veía sus guantes, los cuales se los saco para dejarlo a un lado de la mesa – estoy encantada de bailar con un buen amigo.

Para sorpresa de todos en el baile, Elsa junto a Kristoff empezaron a bailar de una manera muy coordinada, ambos sonreían y parecían pasarlo bien.

Anna de lejos miro lo que ocurría, de reojo miro los guantes de su hermana y ella bailando segura en aquel gran salón, junto a su mejor amigo… por alguna extraña razón nuevamente el dolor en el pecho se apoderaba de ella, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un joven de cabellos rojizos que apareció en frente de la princesa.

\- Princesa Anna, es un gusto conocerla, soy el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me concediera esta pieza.

\- ¿Eh? Ha, él gusto es mío príncipe Hans, y claro, pasemos a la pista de baile.

Anna y el príncipe Hans se sumaron al baile con una total gracia, mientras otras parejas los siguieron.

\- Valla princesa Anna, usted es una buena bailarina.

\- Oh para nada príncipe Hans.

\- Usted y su hermana son muy especiales por lo visto, su hermana es la heredera al trono de Arendelle ¿No es cierto?

\- Sí, aunque ella es un poco distante con las personas.

\- Me parece curioso que me lo diga, ya que justo ahora está bailando con aquel joven… Me imagino de debe ser un príncipe, tiene un buen porte y baila muy bien, y ni decir de la sonrisa que tiene la princesa Elsa, parece como si estuviera enamorada, creo que esta noche aquel joven gano el corazón de la futura reina.

Anna no evito mirar hacia donde estaba su hermana y su amigo, de alguna manera, y a pesar de ver aquella felicidad en su hermana, ella no se sentía feliz, sentía como mil agujas le hincaban el corazón, y en ese momento pensó en que fue una mala idea invitar a Kristoff a su fiesta…

\- Valla, parece que llego la hora el cambio de parejas, parece que nos tocara cambiar con aquel joven y la princesa Elsa.

Anna despertó de su trance al ver como Kristoff y Elsa se despedían mientras el joven rubio miraba con una sonrisa a Anna, la cual ahora le tocaba como pareja de baile. El príncipe Hans, se inclinó ante Elsa, pero esta rechazo ser su pareja de baile argumentando que se sentía cansada.

\- Fue un placer princesa Anna, lo dejo con el joven – se disculpó Hans mientras pasaba a retirarse lejos de la pista.

\- Me sorprende que Elsa no haya querido bailar más – comento Anna mientras veía alejarse su hermana.

\- Está cansada, es solo eso – comento Kristoff mientras bailaba con la joven – ¿Y qué hay de ti? Por lo que veo bailaste finalmente con un príncipe.

\- Sí… pero no me agrado mucho.

\- Me sorprende viniendo de ti… aunque debo decir que a mí tampoco me agrada, más bien me da mala espina.

\- Me alegra que estés de mi lado.

\- Me alegro que ya estés sonriendo – comento el joven mientras le sonreía a Anna, la cual no evito sentirse mal por lo que pensó minutos atrás.

\- Kristoff… si te pido que te quedes hasta que termine el baile… ¿Lo harás?

\- Claro… aunque mañana tengo trabajo, pero si mi amiga me lo pide, lo haré, además es tu cumpleaños y mereces ser feliz.

\- Gracias Kristoff… comento la adolescente de 14 años, quien no dejaba de bailar con el joven rubio.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Hola a todos, gracias desde ya por los comentarios y seguir la historia, esta vez no contestare reviews, pero les dejo este nuevo capítulo, hasta el momento el más largo de este fic x3, ya empezamos a ver los 3 amigos como adolescentes, y ellos empiezan a descubrir nuevas cosas ¿Qué ocurrirá? Pronto lo sabremos.

Y para los que siguen _Close to you_, en lo que va de esta semana, ya les estoy trayendo el nuevo capítulo ;), gracias de antemano a todos por sus lecturas y sobretodo por sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Un par de días pasaron después del cumpleaños de la peli-naranja.

Anna se encontraba viendo desde la ventana de su habitación el pueblo mientras no dejaba de suspirar, repentinamente su madre entra sin avisar a su habitación percatándose de la preocupación de su adolescente hija de 14 años.

\- ¿Sucedió algo Anna?

\- Nada mamá, es solo que ando pensando en Elsa…

\- ¿Elsa? – Idun no pudo evitar mostrarse preocupada ante lo dicho por su hija menor – ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Nada mamá, justo es eso, nada. En el baile note que mi hermana solo bailo una vez en toda la noche.

\- Entiendo – comento suspirando la reina mientras se acercaba más a su hija y colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros – Piensas que Elsa se ha enamorado de alguien ¿No? Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado príncipe con quien la viste bailar.

\- No es un príncipe mamá, es nuestro amigo Kristoff.

\- ¿Kristoff?

\- Sí… aunque él suele ser gruñón, amable, pero gruñón en ocasiones, pero creo que a Elsa le gusta Kristoff – comento levemente enfadada la peli-naranja.

\- Oh valla… no espere ese tipo de noticia.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Sucede algo?

\- Bueno, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces tendría que conversar con tu padre.

\- ¿Mi papá? ¿Por qué?

\- El porqué no importa Anna, lo importante es lo que dicta el corazón.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Bueno cielo, tranquilízate, es normal que te enfades a tu edad, pero primero deberás preguntarle directamente a Elsa lo ocurrido, al menos inténtalo cariño.

Anna observo a su madre con más calma, aunque tenía razón, lo mejor era ser directa y preguntarle a su hermana sus sospechas, aunque en su interior no estaba segura de estar preparada de escucharla.

La rubia platinada estaba feliz en su habitación mientras tarareaba una canción, a sus 16 años ella ya sentía que tenía control en sus poderes, la prueba fue en el baile del día de ayer con Kristoff, el único fuera de sus padres que sabía de su secreto, y que de alguna manera le ayudo a concentrarse más en ella que en sus poderes.

\- Ya estoy aprendiendo a controlarlos – miro la joven sus delicadas manos sin sus guantes, la alegría de ese momento hizo que su habitación se encontrara normal sin presentar nada de escarcha, desde el cumpleaños de Anna.

Aquel momento feliz fue interrumpido con un golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

\- Elsa, soy Anna quiero conversar contigo.

\- Ya salgo Anna – en ese momento la rubia se puso sus guantes antes de salir de su habitación.

La joven princesa espero paciente en la puerta mientras su hermana mayor salía y le daba una cálida sonrisa, Anna le sonrió nerviosa, y le pidió si podían hablar en los jardines del palacio.

-Ahora porque tanto misterio Anna ¿O es que hay una nueva travesura en mente? – comento la rubia platinada mientras se sentaba en una banca que había cerca de una pequeña pileta del jardín.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad más que hablar, quería preguntarte algo, no es malo, pero creo que tampoco es bueno, pero descuida no creo que sea malo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

\- Anna ¿estás nerviosa por algo? Si algo te preocupa dímelo.

\- Ok seré directa – comento Anna mientras suspiraba y sus mejillas se ponían rojas - ¿Te gusta Kristoff?

\- ¿Eh? ¡A-Anna, pero ya te dije que no! – Elsa que usualmente tenía la piel tan blanca como un copo de nieve, ahora se encontraba con una cara que hacia competencia a una fresa fresca.

\- Por favor Elsa, dime la verdad… ¿De verdad te gusta?

\- Bueno… - en ese momento la rubia platina sentía que sus pies se helaban y que en cualquier momento los pequeños copos de nieve aparecerían a su alrededor, se sentía nerviosa – lo siento Anna – en ese momento Elsa salió corriendo antes que empezara a notar su hermana la leve escarcha que empezaba a salir. Anna se quedo sorprendida por lo ocurrido y solo miro triste… no era un no, pero tampoco un sí.

Elsa se encerró en su habitación agitada, estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por Anna respecto a sus poderes, nuevamente ya no tenía control de ellos – la rubia respiro contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse, finalmente lográndolo. Al sentirse mejor, decidió sentarse en su silla mientras sacaba un diario en el cual escribía lo que le pasaba, de alguna manera le servía bastante para desahogarse en momentos como aquel que tuvo minutos atrás.

.

.

.

Un año había pasado volando, Anna y Elsa trataron de olvidar el incidente ocurrido, y volvieron a su habitual convivir, por el lado Kristoff estaba más dedicado a su trabajo en las montañas, pero se daba el tiempo para visitar a sus amigas en el palacio. Aunque Anna insistía que no era tan divertido como encontrarse en el gran árbol cerca del pueblo.

Justo aquel día de otoño, a unas semanas de que comience el invierno y el cumpleaños de Elsa, una noticia importuno a las hermanas.

\- ¿Un viaje? – preguntaron asombradas ambas hermanas al ser citadas un momento al despacho de sus padres.

\- Como oyeron hijas, tengo un querido amigo, el rey Augus de Romerike, nos ha citado para conversar de temas referente a un enlace entre nuestro reino y el de Romerike, pienso que es una buena oportunidad que las conozca a ambas – comento el rey observando a sus jóvenes hijas quienes no dejaban de mirarse entre ellas preocupadas.

\- Pero papá, cuando dices enlace ¿Nos vas a casar con algún príncipe? – comento preocupada la adolescente peli-naranja de ahora 15 años.

\- ¡Anna! – comento golpeándole el codo su hermana Elsa.

\- Hijas, su padre no está diciendo que las va a casar con alguien que no conozcan, si bien es cierto que es normal en nuestra época el enlace de dos reinos por medio del matrimonio, ustedes dos son la excepción. Justo desde hace tiempo su padre y yo hemos conversado al respecto.

\- Su mamá no pudo a verlo dicho mejor. Les doy mi palabra que la única manera que saldrán del castillo, es casadas con el afortunado que ustedes elijan de corazón.

Anna y Elsa se miraron nuevamente para luego observar más calmadas a sus padres.

\- Disculpa papá… ¿pero será oportuno que yo valla?

\- ¡Pero Elsa que dices! Era la princesa heredera es segurísimo que tienes que ir – comento Anna sorprendiendo a su hermana.

\- Bueno… es que yo…

\- Descuida Elsa, entiendo tu preocupación, pero recuerda "oculta, no sientas…"

\- "No dejes que otros vean" – comento Elsa mientras miraba sus manos.

\- ¿No dejes que otros vean? – pregunto curiosa Anna.

\- Se refiere a una frase de un libro ¿No papá? – la rubia busco el apoyo de sus padres sabiendo que lo habían dicho inconscientes en frente de Anna.

\- ¡Oh es cierto! Como sabes Anna, tu hermana y tú son hermosas, además que llevan consigo un título desde su nacimiento, pero siempre existirá gente que se aprovechara de ese detalle, a veces es bueno no mostrar todo de tu persona hasta que no estén seguras de conocer totalmente si es bueno – respondió su padre.

\- ¡Oh ya entiendo! Y volviendo al tema ¿Cuándo empacamos?

\- En dos días partimos hija, así que pueden ir alistando sus cosas, no lleven mucho porque nos quedaremos solo unos tres días – comento de manera muy afectuosa Idum.

\- ¡Vamos Elsa, tenemos que alistarnos! – comento muy alegre la joven peli-naranja.

\- Con permiso padre, madre – comento Elsa con una reverencia, mientras Anna se dio cuenta y también lo hizo aunque de una manera más apresurada.

Ya en los pasillos, la hermana menor no dejaba de brincar alegre por el viaje que harian todo ellos.

\- Oh Elsa, vamos a conocer el reino de Romerike, no lo vez emocionante.

\- En realidad no mucho Anna.

\- Es cierto, a ti no te gustan los viajes largos… ¡pero anímate, estaré contigo pase lo que pase!

Elsa observo con una media sonrisa a su hermana, era cierto, estarían lejos de casa, y pasaría todo el tiempo con Anna, nada marcharía mal si no fuese por sus poderes, tenía que controlarlos, aunque sus padres confiaban que así lo haría.

\- ¡Elsa, tenemos que despedirnos de Kristoff!

\- Pero ahorita debe de estar trabajando en las montañas.

\- Mmm tienes razón – comento desganada la adolescente mientras observaba a su hermana mayor – ¡Pero podemos visitarlo!

\- No Anna, papá y mamá nos han dicho que tenemos que alistar nuestras cosas para el viaje, no vamos a ir a las montañas donde él trabaja, sabes que es peligroso.

\- Oh, vamos Elsa, el tiempo no está mal, y no creo que se enojen nuestros padres si es que no se enteran, más bien es una buena causa, vamos, vamos, vamos. ¿Sí?

La joven princesa miraba suplicante a la rubia platinada que no entendía como siendo la hermana mayor, terminaba siempre cediendo a las travesuras de su hermana a pesar de la edad que ya tenían ambas. Resignada solo acepto la propuesta de su hermana, pero siempre y cuando antes terminaran de empacar sus cosas para el viaje.

Un trato acababa de hacerse.

El tiempo para ambas iba pasando mientras cada una alistaba un pequeño equipaje como sugirieron sus padres. Cuando finalmente habían terminado la noche ya había caído en Arendelle, el plan de ir a las montañas ese día había fallado.

Anna no se daría por vencida, su viaje era en dos días, así que antes que finalmente cada una fuese a la cama, le dijo a su hermana que mañana lo visitarían sin falta, Elsa solo suspiro ante la insistencia de su hermana, pero al menos una de las dos tenía que cuidarla, sobretodo de la gran curiosidad de la peli-naranja.

El canto de los pájaros de otoño despertó de su sueño al joven y ya robusto Kristoff, el cual pesadamente saco la capa gruesa que había llevado y mientras daba un gran bostezo, se levanto con cuidado de no lastimar a su querido amigo Sven, el cual ya era lo suficientemente grande para ayudarle en su trabajo.

El joven rubio se acerco a la fogata que había afuera de la cueva, sus compañeros de trabajo se encontraban riendo y desayunando una taza de té caliente y pan duro. El rubio se acerco a ellos mientras se sentaba a esperar su ración.

\- Hey Kristoff, buenos días – comento uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que era mayor que él por unos 5 años.

\- Buenos días…

\- Wow, parece que has dormido mal ¿Todo bien?

\- No… bueno sí, es solo que tuve una pesadilla.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

\- Sí, era sobre mis amigas… aunque ahorita deben estar en casa descansando.

\- Realmente ustedes tres son bien unidos.

\- Creo que sí…

\- Oh vamos gruñón, ahora vas a decir "creo" – comento aquel recolector mientras le despeinaba sus cabellos al rubio el cual solo se quejo de ello.

Nuevamente el clima les favorecía aquel día para continuar con su trabajo, dentro de unas semanas el invierno llegaría y era necesario recolectar lo suficiente para vender. Todo marchaba bien, mientras Kristoff y Sven continuaban con su trabajo.

Picar, cortar, cargar y llevar. Era parte de la vida de un recolector de hielo.

Ya el sol se encontraba casi al medio del cielo, eso significaba que pronto llegaría la hora del almuerzo y pasando ello un par de horas más que finalmente terminaría el trabajo de días, todo marchaba bien, hasta que de repente el rubio escucha un ruido familiar.

\- Anna, por favor, no te acerques al hielo, no vez que están trabajando.

\- Elsa, tranquila, mira este lado parece solido.

\- Anna, no tienes al hielo y esperemos tranquilas a que se desocupe.

\- ¡Hola Kristoff, Hola Sven! – Elsa solo miro sorprendida por el efusivo saludo de su hermana que no dejaba de saltar y alzar la mano, ambas iban con un gruesa capa, la de Anna era de color verde, y de Elsa lila.

Todos los hombres que trabajaban se miraron sorprendidos e inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada hacia el rubio montañero, que solo miro apenado mientras fruncía el ceño algo enojado, al parecer su pesadilla se había cumplido.

El rubio se acerco junto a Sven a las recién llegadas, Elsa miraba apenada mientras Anna recién se percataba de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Upps, lo siento Kristoff, no era mi intención apenarte en frente de tus amigos…

\- ¿Sé puede saber que hacen aquí?

\- Queríamos venir a ver tu trabajo y también decirte que nos iremos de viaje mañana – comento Anna tratando de apaciguar el momento, y sobre todo el estado de ánimo de su amigo montañero.

\- Anna, te dije que era mala idea venir, el lugar de por sí es peligroso.

\- Oh claro que no Elsa.

\- Deberías escuchar a tu hermana Anna, mira, ahorita me encuentro trabajando, lo mejor sería que regresen a palacio, si gustan, puedo ir un rato en la noche a despedirme de ustedes – realmente el rubio se encontraba enojado, la peli-naranja solo miraba cabizbaja aquella llamada de atención, a decir verdad, ella tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo y a Sven, pero no imagino sentirse mal por la reprimenda que le daba.

\- Entiendo que el sitio sea peligroso, pero podemos ayudar en algo, tal vez buscar ramas para su fogata… ¡Oh prender el fuego!

\- Anna, Kristoff ya dijo que no podemos.

\- Vamos Elsa, ponte de mi lado, y Kristoff por favor, por favor, por favor.

El rubio no podía evitar sentirse más frustrado que antes, pero Anna era insistente, no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

\- Esta bien, pero no se acerquen a la zona de hielo delgado, es la que está más allá de la cueva, vamos Sven.

El rubio se retiro dejando a ambas hermanas un poco aliviadas.

\- Anna, Kristoff está enojado.

\- Se le pasara, somos sus amigas y nos tiene que perdonar.

\- Ay hermanita… cuando pisaras los pies al suelo.

Elsa empezó a caminar buscando algunas ramas secas, mientras Anna le seguía con un puchero por el comentario que antes le había hecho.

Mientras seguían en su búsqueda, Anna por momentos observaba al joven rubio trabajando, se quedaba maravillada por el esfuerzo que realizaba y aquella dedicación que tenía en su trabajo. Anna no podía evitar sentirse cálida al observarlo, al igual que su corazón latía cada segundo un poco más fuerte que antes.

Por un instante, el rubio miro a donde estaban las hermanas, y sobretodo donde estaba Anna quien no dejaba de observarlo, al darse cuenta que ambos chocaron sus miradas, se voltearon avergonzados mientras continuaban con el trabajo que tenían que hacer.

\- ¡Listo! Juntamos las ramas, ahora a prender el fuego ¿Elsa por qué no lo intentas?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí vamos – la hermana menor le coloco dos piedras en sus manos enguantadas para que pudiese intentar, Elsa dudo un instante si sacarse o no los guantes.

\- Elsa, vamos, tienes que sacarte los guantes y hacerlo así – Anna empezó a golpear las piedras de manera torpe, que una de ella termino volando hacia más allá del lado de la cueva – ¡Ay, no! Era una piedra seca, espérame un momento.

\- Espera Anna, Kristoff dijo que no fuésemos ahí.

\- Tranquila caminare despacio – la peli-naranja empezó a caminar con cuidado en aquella zona mientras llegaba a la piedra, finalmente y con mucho cuidado la recogió y se dispuso a voltear para volver hacia la zona de la entrada de la cueva, lo que no conto la muchacha es que al permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo punto, hizo que el hielo se quebrara e inmediatamente aquella zona se quebrara, Anna empezó a caminar rápido, pero el hielo la ganaba cada vez más, Elsa observaba horrorizada lo que estaba pasando, corrió cerca de aquella zona tratando de ver si alcanzaba a su hermana, pero no podía, ella estaba lejos. Finalmente ocurrió lo terrible.

\- ¡Anna!

Todos los recolectores que se encontraban lejos de aquella zona escucharon el grito de auxilio de la rubia platinada, Kristoff al oír aquello no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo de ahí dejando sus herramientas en el suelo, Sven lo acompaño. Sus demás compañeros reaccionando un poco tarde también fueron tras de él.

Al llegar el rubio se encontró con Elsa arrodillada tratando de alcanzar la mano de su hermana que había caído a las aguas heladas, el rubio noto que Elsa empezaba a botar escarcha desde sus pies, que si no fuese por el hielo y nieve de la zona, ya se estaría generando otro escándalo.

Kristoff miro la distancia en la que se encontraba Anna, era ahora o nunca que tendría que sacarla de ahí, así que no dudo en sacarse las botas y su abrigo mientras se amarraba una soga gruesa en su cintura. Sus compañeros viendo esto entendieron lo que debían hacer, así que el otro extremo lo colocaron en el lomo de Sven y ellos algo más alejados cogían la otra parte de la soga para poder sostener y jalar a Kristoff a penas tomara a Anna.

El rubio salto al agua helada, si bien era amante del hielo, el agua helada era otra cosa distinta, pero no podía quejarse de ello en ese instante, debía salvar a Anna, a la cual alcanzo y la aferro fuertemente hacia él, la peli-naranja ya se encontraba muy fría, si no la sacaban pronto de ahí, podía desfallecer.

\- Vamos Anna, resiste, ya pronto saldremos de aquí.

\- Kristoff…

\- Las reprimendas después pero ahora no te duermas.

\- ¡Anna! – finalmente Elsa corrió junto a su hermana que había salido de aquel hielo y estaba ya en zona segura, los demás recolectores, inmediatamente atendieron a Kristoff y Anna, sobre todo a esta ultima dándole más abrigos y acercándole a una fogata que rápidamente prendieron.

La joven princesa poco a poco empezaba a sentir calor, pero era seguro que más tarde padecería fiebre o un fuerte resfriado, la imprudencia de ella le había costado el viaje y lo más seguro que una reprimenda a penas llegara a casa. Pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz. Elsa la estaba cuidando como cuando eran muy niñas y ambas dormían en la misma habitación, y Kristoff permaneció a su lado mientras trataba de secar sus ropas y ya llevaba puesto una muda extra. Anna no evito mirar sobre todo al rubio, ese día, su amigo se había convertido en su héroe.

* * *

**...**

Hola a todos :D, bueno continuamos con este fic :D, ya Anna y Kristoff están dando señales nuevamente, ¿pero cuando se harán más fuerte? Pronto pronto x3, bueno sin más que decir, solo brindarle agradecimientos a fan-de-caidos-del-mapa y Alexis Lion 99 por seguir la historia, mil gracias :D, y respecto a Anonimo, gracias por tu comentario, y valla no sabía de tu historia, su pudieses dejar el título, o quizás compartirlo aquí en fanfiction te agradecería inmensamente :D

**No se olviden que un comentario no hace mal a nadie ;D**

**PD: Atentos a quienes leyeron "Close to you" se vienen los extras :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Elsa se encontraba pensativa mientras observa de cerca el puerto del reino de Romerike, de ahí una carrosa los esperaba al rey, la reina así como a ella, la única que pudo ir al viaje.

La rubia cerró los ojos recordando aquel momento en que Anna llegó resfriada al castillo junto a Kristoff que la pudo ayudar a llevarla en sus brazos mientras Elsa la arropaba con algunas mantas que le habían prestado aquel día. Ese día a pesar del castigo que Anna no pudiera ir al viaje, el rey y la reina se debatieron si debían o no ir a Romerike. La rubia en realidad deseaba quedarse con su hermana, pero ya era fijo que ella al menos debía de ir.

Aquel día fue angustiante tanto para Elsa, como el rey, que tuvieron una charla urgente con los consejeros quienes aconsejaron que era lo mejor que cumplieran su palabra, y comprendiendo la situación de la princesa Anna, ella podía estar a cargo de su nana Gerda.

Finalmente ahora se encontraba ahí, bajo presión del consejo, y el compromiso que tenían para una alianza con aquel reino.

Elsa subía a la carroza seguida de sus padres, el cual les llevaría a su destino.

En Arendelle la situación era distinta, Anna se encontraba "sola" en aquel gran castillo, ya estaba algo mejor, pero se sentía muy aburrida, lo único que podía consentir aquel momento de aburrimiento era ir a coger una barra de chocolate de la cocina y esperar que su amigo Kristoff viniera en un rato. El día que cayó enferma y debido al castigo, sabía que estaría sola, así que le hizo prometer a su amigo que la visitara esos días hasta que regresen sus padres. Para fortuna del rubio, el trabajo en las montañas había terminado, así que acepto algo cansado.

El día de la despedida del puerto, Anna se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de sus padres y de Elsa, deseándoles lo mejor para su viaje. Kristoff junto a Sven, también se despidieron de los reyes y Elsa.

\- Princesa Anna, tiene visita.

\- ¡Oh! Debe ser Kristoff – comento alegre la quinceañera mientras despertaba de sus recuerdos – Por favor hazlo pasar a la sala de audiencias, yo en un momento saldré.

\- Como diga su alteza – comento uno de los mayordomos del castillo, mientras se alejaba.

Anna por su parte corrió a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse, ese día ya estando algo mejor quería ir a pasear al pueblo, se puso un faldón verde con una blusa de mangas largas verde oliva, acompañada de una capa con capucha al igual que sus trenzas características. Ese día tenía que ser especial.

Al bajar se encontró a su amigo, y le saludo cordialmente.

\- Hola Kristoff, que bueno que ya hayas llegado.

\- Una promesa es una promesa ¿No?

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

\- Mucho mejor – comento la princesa mientras daba una vuelta y se queda mirando al joven con una sonrisa – más bien se me ocurrió que hoy podemos salir.

\- ¿Salir? Espera Anna, tú aún no estás al cien por ciento bien de tu salud, y ya sabes a que llevó tu última travesura.

\- Oh vamos señor "poca diversión", mi castigo ha sido no ir al viaje, pero al menos puedo salir del castillo.

\- Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de esto… - comento el rubio de 18 años mientras tocaba su mano con su frente – Solo prométeme que no harás algo imprudente, ten en cuenta que aún no te recuperas, y me preocuparías mucho si recaes de nuevo… - el rubio abrió los ojos al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir involuntariamente, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y cuando dirigió su mirada a la peli-naranja, noto como ella también estaba igual de sorprendida junto con sus mejillas rojas, inmediatamente tenía que corregir lo que dijo – No, no es lo que piensas, yo no solo lo digo por mí al ser tu amigo, sino también por Elsa y Sven que seguro se preocuparían, y ni decir de tus padres.

Anna miró desilusionada al rubio, por un instante pensó diferente, pero a la vez le causaba alegría saber que tenía la preocupación de su querido amigo.

\- Bueno, entonces vallamos al pueblo, necesito un poco de aire otoñal.

\- Si gustas podemos ir con Sven.

\- ¡Me parece genial!

Ambos jóvenes salieron del castillo con rumbo al pueblo, Sven los acompañaba alegre mientras observaba las hojas que caían. Kristoff por su lado decidió hacer una parada en la pastelería.

\- Mmm, que bien huele.

\- El antojo es poderoso ¿No?

\- Como no tienes idea.

\- Ok, ganas, pasemos a comer algún postre, dejare a Sven con sus zanahorias.

\- Entonces me adelantare, dicen que los mejores sitios son cerca de las ventanas.

\- Ok, ok, ahora te sigo – dijo de manera sarcástica con una sonrisa el joven rubio mientras a su amigo lo dejaba cerca del lugar junto con una buena ración de zanahorias.

Anna entro muy entusiasmada mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, justo para su suerte pudo ver un mesa cerca de la ventana, se sentía muy feliz. Realmente todo parecía una cita… ¿un momento una cita? La peli-naranja no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras colocaba ambas manos en su rostro, no había pensando en ello, pero todo el grato momento que pasaban parecía ello. Ella quiso esfumar esos pensamientos cuando de repente ve entrar a Kristoff de frente a la recepción comprando un par de trozos de pastel de chocolate.

\- Valla que si tuviste suerte de hallar sitio cerca de la ventana – comento el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Anna, la cual movió su vista hacia sus manos de manera nerviosa.

\- Oh, bueno, ya sabes que la suerte me acompaña – comento Anna mientras le regalaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Sí, señorita "suerte", si no es por su suerte, tú ya serías un cubo de hielo.

\- Oh vamos, me vas a seguir reprochando por eso.

\- Hasta que aprendas – comento el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos y observaba a la peli-naranja que hacia un puchero con sus mejillas y le miraba seria. A decir verdad, al rubio le gustaba ver esa mirada graciosa de Anna, cualquiera de sus reacciones siempre le agradaba ver, pero su favorita era verla sonreír, por alguna razón verla a ella le calentaba su corazón.

Anna dio un suspiro resignándose, realmente ese día no quería pasarlo mal, miro por la ventana y a lo lejos la plaza del pueblo.

\- Me pregunto que estará haciendo Elsa…

\- Así que ese es el motivo de salir del castillo.

\- Bueno sí, de alguna manera la extraño a ella y mis padres, no sé, es como si sintiera un vacio extraño, en otros viajes de ellos no había sentido esto.

\- Dijeron que regresarían en una semana, ten paciencia.

\- Sí, aunque extendieron sus días de viaje… ahora que recuerdo, mi padre te dijo algo antes de que suba al barco ¿No?

\- Sí… bueno en realidad ya era algo que les había prometido a las dos, seguir siendo su amigo, pero sobretodo protegerlas.

\- Gracias – comento la princesa con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía la mirada.

\- No agradezcas, por eso somos amigos – comento Kristoff mientras tomaba inconscientemente la mano de la princesa que se encontraba en la mesa. Si fueran niños, sería algo normal, pero ambos ya no eran aquellos pequeños inocentes, ambos ya descubrían la primavera en sus vidas, y aquel gesto hizo que nuevamente los nervios acompañados de un rubor en la mejilla de ambos se produjeran.

\- Lo siento Anna, la costumbre de niño – comento nervioso el rubio, aunque esa excusa no era muy creíble para la princesa, la cual lo miro ilusionada ¿acaso estaba llegando finalmente el amor en su vida? Ella no lo comprendía bien, y Elsa siempre le decía que pisara los pies en la tierra, y por más ilusiones que ha tenido con otros pretendientes, ninguno le trasmitía la alegría, seguridad y un sentimiento nuevo como lo hacia aquel chico rubio, amigo de su infancia. Pero ahora en ella se abordo una idea en su cabeza, la idea de aquella respuesta sin responder de su hermana, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco lastimarse, tenía miedo a sus quince años de saber la verdad, una verdad que solo su hermana mayor sabía.

Pero ahí estaba él, sonrojado, mirándola con muchos nervios, mientras intentaba comer su trozo de pastel. Anna comprendió que la única respuesta a sus dudas estaba frente a ella. Así que decidió nuevamente armarse de valor.

\- Kristoff, quiero preguntarte algo – comento levemente nerviosa la peli-naranja.

\- Dime.

\- ¿A ti te gusta alguna chica?

El rubio no pudo evitar escupir parte de su pastel a otro lado debido a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esa clase de pregunta?

\- Oh vamos Kristoff, tú alguna vez debes de a verte enamorado, incluso estoy segura que tienes admiradoras.

\- ¿Admiradoras?

\- Oh vamos, cada vez que te acompañábamos a vender hielo, algunas chicas te miraban y reían tímidas.

\- Tal vez les parecía un chiflado – comento algo cascarrabias el joven.

\- ¡Claro que no! Tú eres un buen chico, eres trabajador, muy responsable, y a pesar que te apartas de algunas personas, nunca dejas de ayudarlas a las que más necesitan, definitivamente tienes admiradoras.

\- Gracias por tus palabras Anna.

\- No hay porque ¡Pero volvamos a mi pregunta!

\- En realidad no es algo de me gustaría hablar en este momento.

\- Pero al menos no me puedes dar una pista… quizás… pueda ayudarte – en ese momento la curiosa peli-naranja bajo la mirada un poco triste, de alguna manera parecía que Kristoff no estaba interesado en esas cosas.

\- Sí te digo que existe una chica que me gusta ¿Estarás tranquila?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno sí…

Kristoff observo un momento a la peli-naranja, en realidad no estaba seguro si sería buena idea decir algo que él mismo no tenía al cien por ciento seguro.

\- A decir verdad aún no estoy seguro…

\- Valla, pensé que realmente alguien te gustaba – comento Anna totalmente desilusionada mientras comía otro trozo de su pastel.

\- Tal vez cuando lo sepa.

\- Bueno, pase lo que pase, tienes mi apoyo – comento Anna mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa, al rubio le pareció algo extraño, pero decidió guardar silencio. Aún tenían tiempo para seguir paseando los dos.

.

.

\- ¡Mira Kristoff, un montón de hojas de colores! – comento la princesa mientras corría junto a Sven a las hojas que habían caído de los arboles que se encontraban a dirección de la casa del rubio, ambos habían decidido seguir paseando por Arendelle, antes del atardecer.

\- Es normal eso en otoño.

\- Lo sé, pero es que me encantan sus colores ¿Tú opinas lo mismo no Sven? – comento la muchacha mientras el reno le sonreía afirmativamente – y por cierto, pronto será el cumpleaños de Elsa ¿qué le podríamos regalar entre los tres?

\- ¿Los tres?

\- Vamos, sería genial un regalo grupal, podríamos hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, o regalarle algo que le guste… creo que algo relacionado con el hielo, de alguna manera me da la impresión que a ella le gusta las esculturas de hielo.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo para eso Anna – comento el joven mientras se acercaba a sus amigos que aún estaban pisando el montón de hojas esparcidas.

\- Tal vez sí, pero es bueno planificarlo con anticipación – respondió la joven de manera eufórica mientras pisaba las hojas y se acercaba a su amigo, repentinamente ella dio un resbalón al pisar alguna hoja, y termino cayendo encima de su amigo.

Sven se voltio a ver lo que ocurrió mientras sus ojos se ponían muy sorprendidos. Ante él veía a Anna encima de Kristoff en el suelo.

La peli-naranja abrió los ojos mientras se fijo que sus labios estaban rosando casualmente con los del rubio, él también se percato de ello e inmediatamente ayudo a Anna a levantarse primero.

\- Lo-lo siento – comento Anna muy apenada mientras no dejaba de mirar a otro lado mientras rosaba sus manos con sus labios.

\- De-descuida – comento el rubio mientras miraba hacia otro lado con su rostro notablemente rojo.

Ambos acababan de obtener su "primer beso" o al menos eso pensaban.

\- Por favor, no le digas sobre esto a Elsa – finalmente la princesa voltio a ver a su amigo algo angustiada.

\- Oh claro que no. Sería para que termine hecho un cubo de hielo – comento el rubio algo nervioso.

\- ¿Cubo de hielo?

\- Ahhh… es un decir, es seguro que me mataría. Bueno Anna es hora de regresar al castillo, Sven y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

El rubio quería esconderse en ese momento, no podía ver a los ojos a su amiga, mientras iba al lado de Sven y ella al lado opuesto, el peludo reno solo miro confundido lo que ocurría.

En Romerike la situación era diferente para Elsa, el rey August se sentía muy feliz de tener a tan gratos invitados que les dio una cena de gala, aprovechando el momento para presentar a su único hijo, el príncipe Albert, que se llevaba por tres años con la princesa Elsa.

La rubia platinada sabía que esa situación donde el rey presentaba a su hijo, era una manera sutil de emparejarlos, si es que la suerte iba del lado del amigo de su padre, de todas maneras no podía dejar de ser formal con él hijo de su anfitrión, pero ella era consciente que no aceptaría ninguna alianza de ese modo.

\- Princesa Elsa, es un placer conocerla, he oído muy buenos comentarios de parte de mi padre.

\- Es un placer príncipe Albert, aunque no sabía que ya era conocida por usted.

\- Por supuesto, mi padre no dejaba de hablar de la hija mayor de su gran amigo, y a todo esto ¿La princesa Anna?

\- Mi hermana cayó enferma, así que no pudo acompañarnos.

\- Wow, por lo que veo es cierto que usted es una persona muy fría en palabras – comento algo sorprendido el castaño de ojos rojos.

\- Lamento no ser una persona muy sociable.

\- Oh claro que no Elsa, más bien me daría gusto que me pudieses acompañar al pequeño espectáculo que mi padres les tiene preparado.

\- ¿Espectáculo?

\- Sí, es uno de los mejores músicos de nuestro reino.

La joven rubia camino junto con el príncipe hasta un salón especial, donde veía un piano al medio que ocultaba el rostro de un pianista, sus padres también se encontraban ahí junto al rey de Romerike, un hombre de cabellos blancos y barba, que siempre llevaba una gentil sonrisa.

\- Albert, que alegría verte aquí hijo, y me alegra que te acompañe la princesa Elsa, justo llegaron a tiempo para el pequeño recital.

El rey August aplaudió dos veces mientras la música comenzaba a sonar en el salón, Elsa se sintió cautivada por el sonido tan perfecto del piano, le trasmitía muchas emociones, sentimientos de alegría y tristeza, recuerdos dolorosos como alegres con sus seres queridos, era esa clase de música que se quedaba en el corazón de uno.

Después de escuchar un par de canciones, finalmente los aplausos llegaron, Elsa no se había percatado de que una joven de cabello rubio amarrado en una cola también se encontraba ahí sonriendo mientras aplaudía.

\- Adgar, Idum, princesa Elsa, les presento a uno de mis músicos prodigios, hijo de un buen amigo que falleció ya hace un tiempo, pero que conserva el don de su padre, su nombre es Gerard – comento el rey con una sonrisa mientras pedía que le joven se acercara.

\- Es un placer conocerlos sus altezas – se inclino levemente el joven antes los invitados quienes le seguían sonriendo.

\- Y ella es la hermana de Gerard, la señorita Elise – la rubia al ser presentada por el rey también se inclino como gesto de saludo.

\- Realmente es un gusto conocer a tan buen talento, tanto mi esposa y mi hija nos hemos quedados maravillados con tan joven promesa ¿Qué edad tienes hijo?

\- Diecinueve años su alteza.

\- Realmente eres joven.

\- Sí, justo hace poco fue su cumpleaños del muchacho, Elise se encargo de hacer un pequeño pastel para su hermano.

\- Me es grato poder acompañarlo cuando pueda – comento la rubia mientras le sonreía gentilmente a su hermano de cabellos azabache y ojos azules.

Elsa observaba de manera silenciosa lo que ocurría en aquel momento, al igual que vio como la joven muchacha empezó a conversar con el príncipe Albert de una manera más risueña, la rubia por su lado se quedo observando al joven azabache, realmente tenían casi la misma edad, y le sorprendía bastante el talento que tenía, y a pesar que seguía su mirada hacia él, cuando menos lo esperaba, él también la miro a ella, por alguna extraña razón a la rubia le provoco nervios y un leve rubor, nunca se sintió tan avergonzada por lo que hacía, nuevamente decidió levantar la mirada, y vio como el joven azabache le regalaba una sonrisa. Elsa se sorprendió por el gesto, pero también decidió responderle del mismo modo.

\- Bueno hija, creo que ya es hora que vallamos a descansar – comento la reina Idun a su señorita hija.

\- Esta bien madre. Con permiso.

\- Adelante, justo nuestros mayordomos los acompañaran a sus habitaciones – comento el rey mientras los acompañaba hasta las puerta de aquel salón.

La noche era hermosa en Romerike, las montañas acompañaban el bello y enorme lucero blanco que acompañaba las estrellas, la rubia platinada observo puesta su pijama y su bata cerca de la ventana, se había dado cuenta que no sintió que sus poderes se descontrolaban, pero también aquella noche no tenía sueño, pensaba en su querida hermana y como se encontraría en Arendelle, a su vez una risa salió de su rostro al imaginar que de seguro había puesto nuevamente en aprietos a su buen amigo Kristoff. Romerike le parecía un lugar tranquilo, pero en parte algo intimidante debido a la notable fuerza militar que tenia.

Mientras continuaba mirando en la ventana, pudo notar unas risas cercanas a su habitación. Una de aquellas risas le hicieron notar que se trataba del príncipe de Romerike, y la otra era una voz femenina. Elsa no era de ser curiosa, pero justo cuando estuve a punto de ir a su cama, escucho parte de la conversación que había.

\- Oh querida, realmente eres muy hermosa, deberías dejar de lado a tu querido hermano y unirte a mi corte, tendrías muchas posibilidades y además resaltarías entre las demás mujeres.

\- Príncipe Albert… no sé qué decir a su oferta… - comento algo tímida y con voz preocupada la joven que la acompañaba, para Elsa, aquella voz también le era familiar.

\- Aún tienes tiempo para decidirlo amada mía… Además ya es hora de que Romerike tenga un nuevo y joven rey.

La rubia platinada se quedo pasmada al escuchar lo que dijo el joven de cabello castaño. ¿Estaba armando un complot? ¿Pero con quien o a quien quería inducir en ello? Su cabeza trataba de recordar aquella voz femenina, cuando finalmente pudo reconocerla. La hermana de aquel pianista que toco en la velada. ¿Sería posible que Albert la estaba seduciendo para que caiga en el juego? Elsa camino nuevamente cerca de la ventana de aquella habitación, en realidad su mente se encontraba en un debate. No le correspondía a ella meterse en asuntos de otro reino, pero siendo un complot contra el rey, como podría desenmascarar al príncipe, y sobretodo saber si no solamente la hermana de aquel pianista estaba dentro de todo ello. El rey August le pareció un hombre muy noble y gentil, no dudaba que su padre tenía una buena amistad.

Mientras seguía pensando en ello, escucho a lo lejos la tocada de un piano. Su melodía era tranquilizante. Era como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para relajar a la joven princesa en ese instante. Elsa recordó a su hermana y su gran valor para afrontar diversas situaciones, además de los grandes problemas que en ocasiones traía a casa. Pero al menos esa vez quería ayudar a alguien más y evitar alguna tragedia. Finalmente un plan nació en su cabeza, y con esa idea se levantaría el siguiente día.

* * *

**Hola a todos, antes que nada mil sorrys por la demora en traer un nuevo cap para este fic x3, bien aquí les traigo algo de romance entre dos tórtolos que recién se percatan de algunas cosillas :D Además del encuentro que les prometí a algunos al ser una historia alterna de mis anteriores fics de Frozen. Espero les agrade :)**

**Agradezco ya por los reviews a:**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa **(descuida el extra que dije para Closet to you, no contuvo lemmon x3U)

**Alexis Lion 99 **(Síiii, ya esta surgiendo el amor, ahora veremos que rumbo tomara x3)

**marifrosthiccuppaz **(Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste el Kristanna y esta historia, tratare en lo posible de seguir actualizando, aunque espero que ningún otro percance me ocurra x3)

**PD: Para los que aún desean saber de Close to you, pues ya ando preparando el segundo extra de la historia, tenga paciencia que pronto lo estaré subiendo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Un nuevo día se levantaba en el reino de Romerike, y Elsa no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de conocer más el castillo mientras sus padres seguían en conversaciones con el rey August después del desayuno.

La rubia caminaba por los jardines reales observando la variedad de flores que crecían ahí, sobretodo le llamo la atención una rosa blanca que florecía entre algunas rojas, aquella flor le hizo recordar el color de la nieve.

Mientras seguía pensando en aquel color de la pureza, una voz masculina le hizo brincar levemente del susto.

\- Disculpe su alteza, no fue mi intención asustarla – el joven pianista la miro muy apenado mientras le seguía pidiendo disculpas por sus imprudencia, a lo que Elsa voltea a verlo.

\- Descuide, es mi culpa por concentrarme tanto en esta rosa blanca.

\- Aquella flor la planto mi padre hace mucho tiempo, cada año vuelve a florecer, realmente hace un contraste con las rosas rojas del jardín.

\- Realmente es muy hermosa.

\- Me alegra que le guste.

\- Lo que me sorprende es encontrarlo por aquí tan temprano.

\- Tenia un cita con el rey, al parecer desea organizar un sorpresa por su estancia en palacio princesa Elsa.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Incluyendo a sus padres.

\- Oh, es cierto, disculpa.

\- Descuida, en cierta manera es grato conversar con usted.

\- Igualmente Sir Gerard, además que es una oportunidad de decirle lo que no pude ayer, realmente es un excelente músico ¿Es usted quien tocaba el piano también de noche?

\- ¿Lo oyó?

\- Sí, era una melodía muy relajante.

\- Realmente me sorprende sus oídos tan finos su alteza, aquella tonada la estaba tocando al otro lado del palacio, justo en aquel edificio al frente de las habitaciones donde se hospedan.

\- Entiendo… tal vez haya sido por la hora y el silencio que había de noche.

\- Eso tiene más sentido.

La rubia se quedo pensando por un momento en las palabras del joven, a decir verdad anoche había escuchado aquella música justo después que se retiraran quienes conversaban cerca de su puerta. Sí el pianista estaba metido en aquel complot con su hermana, tal vez pueda ser parte de la coartada, pero como comprobarlo.

\- Por cierto, veo que su hermana es bien unida a usted – la rubia platinada decidió preguntar acerca del tema.

\- ¿Elise? Mmm bueno a decir verdad antes éramos muy unidos, pero últimamente anda muy alejada.

\- Ayer no daba esa apariencia en el recital – comento sorprendida la joven.

\- Lo que digo es cierto, Elise encuentra mucho mejor la vida de palacio, incluso por lo que tengo entendido, se ha vuelto como una consejera del príncipe Albert… - el azabache no evito mirar serio al pronunciar el nombre del príncipe, Elsa no evito observar aquel gesto del joven.

\- Veo que no le agrada mucho el príncipe…

\- Disculpe su alteza, realmente no quiero traerle problemas con el príncipe Albert.

\- Descuide, a decir verdad, tampoco es de mi agrado el príncipe Albert… es demasiado egocéntrico.

\- Entonces puedo decirle que tenga mucho cuidado con él, no es lo que aparenta realmente, el rey August es un buen hombre, pero su único error como padre, ha sido consentir siempre los caprichos del príncipe, y ahora incluso él tiene problemas para tratar con su hijo, en el reino se escuchan diferentes rumores del príncipe, pero lo que es cierto es que vive de mujer en mujer…

\- Ahora entiendo porque su seriedad cuando hablaba de su hermana… teme que le ocurra algo a ella ¿No?

El joven músico solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de sí, Elsa ya no tenía dudas del joven, veía en su mirada que decía la verdad y a su vez confirmaba sus sospechas sobre aquel príncipe.

.

.

En Arendelle la situación era diferente, Anna estaba en sus anchas en el palacio escondiéndose de su amigo. Después de perder en piedra, papel o tijera, Kristoff a duras penas tuvo que ceder a jugar con la adolescente. Aunque los dos por instantes trataban de no mirarse mucho a los ojos, ya que un fuerte rubor aparecía en sus mejillas recordando el incidente de un día antes.

La peli-naranja dijo que una de las condiciones del juego era que solo podían esconderse en los cuartos de huéspedes, o las habitaciones de ella o Elsa, así que aprovechando que el joven seguía contando, ella decidió entrar al cuarto de su hermana, suponiendo que no se enojaría ella si es que no desordenaba algo de su habitación. A decir verdad, ella tenía mucha curiosidad desde hace años el porqué su hermana no le dejaba pasar a su habitación, en la cual ahora se encontraba adentro, pero notaba que todo era normal.

La joven camino con cuidado pero antes junto la puerta de aquella habitación, se quedo mirando la habitación de su hermana mayor, era tan ordenado y limpio, a diferencia de ella que a veces terminaba muy desordenado, todo lucia perfecto en aquel cuarto. Anna sintió el aroma del perfume de hermana mientras una sonrisa escapo de su rostro, finalmente se acerco a su escritorio y sobre él se encontraba un diario.

Anna miro sorprendida aquel bello cuaderno celeste, su curiosidad era inmensa, sabía que las respuestas a sus dudas desde hace años estaría ahí, pero tenía miedo, no era prudente que ella cogiera algo tan personal de su hermana… no podía. Pero lo cogió.

La joven princesa dudo si abrir o no aquel diario, cuando de repente un papel cae de aquel cuaderno, era una hoja arrancada de aquel diario, al parecer su hermana quería deshacerse de algún recuerdo doloroso. Anna dejo aquel diario sobre el escritorio mientras cogía aquella hoja y empezó a leer su contenido.

El joven rubio ya había terminado de contar y empezó a buscar en las habitaciones a la joven princesa. Se sentía algo ridículo haciendo ese juego a su edad pero Anna era muy persistente cuando se trataba de algo que deseaba hacer, finalmente entre caminar por el pasillo vio una habitación con la puerta junta. No tenía dudas, la peli-naranja se encontraba ahí. Se acerco con sigilo y con cuidado fue abriendo aquella puerta.

\- Te encontré Anna – comento el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía a la joven, la cual se voltio a verlo con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, mientras sostenía una hoja de papel. Kristoff se preocupo de ver así a su amiga y cuando se dispuso a preguntarle qué había ocurrido la princesa se adelanto.

\- Porque nadie me dijo que Elsa tenía poderes, porque me ocultaron eso.

\- Anna… - Kristoff miro sorprendido de saber que la princesa finalmente había descubierto el secreto de su hermana mayor, el rubio no sabía que decir en esos momentos.

\- Kristoff, dime la verdad ¿Tú sabías de esto?

El montañero la observo algo apenado, sabía que cuando regresara la rubia platinada, la situación entre las hermanas sería tensa, a menos que lograra que Anna se calmara y comprendiera todo lo que ocurrió con ella y su hermana. La joven lo había descubierto de la manera errónea.

El rubio suspiro antes de finalmente responder a la joven.

\- Te diré toda la verdad, pero antes debemos de ir a un lugar.

\- No, yo quiero saber de respuesta ahora – comento levemente enojada mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a rodar en las suaves mejillas de la peli-naranja.

\- Por favor Anna, tranquilízate, te doy mi palabra que te contaré todo lo que necesites saber, pero primero debemos de ir a ver a mi familia.

\- No entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver tu familia en esto?

\- Lo entenderás todo cuando lleguemos. Por favor Anna, hazlo por nuestra amistad.

La joven lo observo pensativa, Kristoff era un buen chico, y le lastimaba bastante saber que él supiera de ello y en cambio ella no, pero si le estaba diciendo que le contaría la verdad, entonces no tenía porque desconfiar de él.

Finalmente ella cedió a la petición de su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes fueron en el trineo del rubio hacia una zona donde abundaban geiseres, una zona que a simple vista era tranquila, además de la cantidad de rocas cubiertas de musgo que había en aquel lugar. Anna no dejaba de mirar algo extrañada por aquel lugar al que había sido llevada.

Kristoff y Anna bajaron del trineo y caminaron a centro de aquel lugar rocoso.

\- ¡Familia! ¡Ya llegué! Necesito conversar con Gran Pabby.

\- ¿Familia? – comento Anna levemente sorprendida, ella observaba que estaban al medio de la nada y solo con un montón de rocas, por un momento observo al rubio, o le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, o algo le había pasado a su cabeza. Cuando la joven estuvo a punto de hablar al chico, las rocas empezaron a moverse y rodar hacia donde estaba Kristoff - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – comento sorprendida la joven.

\- ¡Kristoff! ¡Mi querido hijo! ¡Qué alegría es verte por aquí! – comento una mujer troll que antes era una roca.

\- Bien madre, es un gusto volver a verte.

\- Me imagino que estas comiendo bien.

\- Pero Bulda míralo a nuestro muchacho, definitivamente está comiendo bien – comento un troll varón que acompañaba al lado de Bulda.

\- Gracias papá.

\- Ejem… disculpen… - comento Anna aún sorprendida por lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Kristoff acababa de traer a su novia! – comento entusiasmada la mujer troll mientras el resto de trolls comenzaron a celebrar.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron perplejos al comentario de la troll, e inmediatamente ambos nerviosos y muy sonrojados negaron que así sea.

\- Mamá, ella es mi amiga Anna y no, no es lo que piensas.

\- Así que es Anna, que alegría verte muchacha, mi pequeño Kristoff no dejaba de hablar de ti y de tu hermana, aunque sobretodo de ti.

\- Mamá, por favor… - comento sonrojado el chico mientras le reía nervioso a Anna – Mamá, volviendo a algo serio ¿Dónde está Gran Pabby?

\- ¿Me buscabas Kristoff? – en ese momento apareció detrás de los trolls reunidos uno con apariencia más imponente y que desbordaba sabiduría. Anna se quedo sorprendida de verlo, por alguna razón le parecía familiar.

\- Abuelo Pabby, justo queríamos conversar con usted, a decir verdad no pensaba que traería a Anna de este modo, pero es algo que ella necesita saber.

El troll observo a sus demás "hijos" y pidió que los dejaran a solas a los tres, haciendo caso, todos los trolls se alejaron, mientras Gran Pabby se acerco y tomo la mano de Anna.

\- Por tu mirada, veo que has descubierto cosas que debieron estar ocultas para ti por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Usted sabe sobre ello?

\- Mucho más de lo que imaginas joven princesa.

Anna observo a Kristoff, quien solo lo miro pidiéndole calma, sabía que se aproximaba una larga charla.

La peli-naranja escucho toda la historia de parte de Gran Pabby, el porqué no recordaba los poderes de Elsa y el incidente con la magia de su hermana. Anna poco a poco cambiaba su semblante de angustiada a uno que comprendía lo que ocurría. Finalmente llego el turno del rubio.

\- Anna, lo que dice Gran Pabby es parte de la historia, a decir verdad yo ya sabía de los poderes de Elsa por el incidente que ocurrió en mi cumpleaños hace muchos años. Ese día Elsa me conto lo ocurrido, además que tus padres querían guardar aquel secreto junto con Elsa hasta que encontraran una solución.

\- ¿Entonces Elsa lo hizo por no lastimarme?

\- Créeme que es difícil para ella no poder contarte aquello. Ella tema lastimarte nuevamente.

\- Pero Elsa es mi hermana, nunca me lastimaría de nuevo de esa manera… Gran Pabby ¿hay manera que recupere mis recuerdos? Quiero recordar aquel secreto que compartíamos de niñas, si es como me cuenta.

\- Me temo que no se podría por el momento – comento el sabio mientras ponía un rostro de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo ya estoy bien ahora.

El sabio cogió la trenza de la peli-naranja que llevaba un mechón blanco, Anna miro confusa al sabio antes que pronunciara palabras.

\- Mientras Elsa no encuentre la manera de controlar su poder, esta marca en tu cabello seguirá. Si yo te devuelvo aquellos recuerdos, es probable que nuevamente entres en aquel estado con el que viniste aquella vez cuando eras pequeña.

\- ¿Gran Pabby, que quieres decir? – Kristoff comento preocupado mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Podría caer inconsciente, más no podría matarla. Un golpe en el corazón si podría ser fatal, ya que los recuerdos se pueden cambiar pero no descongelar un corazón.

Anna y Kristoff se miraron preocupados el uno al otro, nunca a la princesa le tomo importancia aquel mechón blanco, pero ahora entendía la gravedad del asunto, de alguna manera ahora le tocaba ayudar a Elsa junto a su familia y su amigo a que pueda controlar sus poderes.

\- Muchas gracias por contarme toda la historia Gran Pabby, y gracias Kristoff por traerme aquí.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer – el joven dio un suspiro mirando hacia el trineo y a Sven que los esperaban – A decir verdad, lo que me preocupa ahora es como reaccione Elsa de que ya sabes aquel secreto.

\- Es cierto… Bien es mejor irnos, seguro estarán preguntando por mí en el castillo.

\- Tienes razón, gracias por todo Gran Pabby, adiós familia, prometo regresar pronto – comento esto último en voz fuerte mientras se despedía a lo lejos de quienes lo adoptaron.

Bulda junto a su esposo se acercaron al rey de los trolls mientras veían alejarse a los jóvenes junto al reno.

\- Gran Pabby, hay algo más que no le dijo a Anna ¿No es cierto? – comento la mujer troll preocupada.

\- Sé que ella lleva una hoja de papel, ella no solo se ha enterado de la verdad de su hermana, sino también de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – comento el padre de Kristoff.

\- Se viene una gran tormenta en la vida de aquella joven, pero su tenacidad le ayudara a vencer ello.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos días en Romerike, y Elsa había aprovechado aquel tiempo para conocer más a Gerard, y a su vez tener la oportunidad que se le presente a Elise. Hasta el momento no había tenido problemas para conversar con la joven, aunque aun no podía sacarle información hacerse el príncipe y su complot. Elsa necesitaba una pista, pero no había rastros hasta el momento de algún movimiento de parte del heredero de la corona de Romerike.

Justo en aquella tarde, decidió invitar a Elise a pasear por el jardín de aquel palacio. La rubia al comienzo era tímida con ella, tal vez le sorprendía que ella tratara de ser cordial con ella siendo de la realeza, pero poco a poco la joven rubia entraba más en confianza con Elsa.

\- Es una hermosa tarde para tomar el té – comento la rubia platinada mientras se sentaba en una banca de aquel jardín y juntaba sus manos enguantadas sobre sus piernas.

\- Tiene razón su majestad… perdón, Elsa – comento con una sonrisa la joven.

\- Elise, noto que eres algo tímida para conversar conmigo… a decir verdad pensaba que yo era más complicada para socializar con otras personas…

\- Bueno… en realidad estoy acostumbrada a atender a la realeza de Romerike, pero el trato que recibo al menos de quien es la persona más cercana que atiendo… es muy diferente a como me tratas tú, a decir verdad soy la envidia de otras mujeres del palacio o del mismo pueblo que no me permite tener amigas…

La rubia platinada puso su mano enguantada sobre la mano de la joven mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Sí te reconforta, yo no te tengo envidia, y me pareces una persona muy agradable.

\- Gracias.

\- Gerard también piensa lo mismo de ti.

\- ¿Mi hermano?

\- Sí, me entere que le tratas muy diferente ahora ¿Tuvieron una pelea?

La joven se quedo en silencio mientras observaba a la princesa.

\- Creo que he cometido algunos errores, pero en realidad yo… - justo en aquel momento que la joven iba a hablar mío caer un copo de nieve que era seguido por otros más. Elsa también se quedo sorprendida, no espero que llegare un anuncio temprano del invierno en aquel reino. Mientras ambas contemplaban aquel níveo manto que caía del cielo, Elise miro a su lado percatándose al fondo que estaba pasando el príncipe Albert junto a otro hombre encapuchado, la joven no evito mirar cabizbaja comprendiendo que la hora ya había llegado.

\- Tú tienes un hermano que se preocupa mucho por ti Elise, yo comprendo el sufrimiento que debe estar pasando, de donde vengo, tengo una hermana menor de la cual me preocupo mucho… e incluso he hecho algunos sacrificios por su bienestar de ella, si le pasara algo, me lamentaría mucho, además de no perdonarme por no protegerla.

Elise la observo nuevamente, veía en la mirada de Elsa que había un cariño sincero por su hermana, pero aquella mirada también era de nostalgia.

\- Tú hermana debe ser muy importante para ti para que hayas hecho sacrificios por ella… a decir verdad Gerard es mi medio hermano, somos hijos del mismo padre, pero la mamá de Gerard falleció cuando era él bebé, mi papá se volvió a enamorar y se caso con mi madre, pero cuando tenía cinco años, ella falleció de una enfermedad, a pesar de eso ellos estuvieron a mi lado y me protegían, pero ahora Gerard se opone que me enamore…

\- ¿Enamorarte? ¿Acaso amas a alguien?

\- Elsa… existe alguien que es inalcanzable para mí, pero aún así voy tras él… aunque ya no estoy segura de mi misma y lo que siento… ¿Qué es el amor? – la rubia platina vio como la mirada celeste de la joven estaba llena de suplicas, necesitaba una respuesta a aquello que la tenía confundida. Junto a ello la nieve empezó a caer en más abundancia.

\- El amor… a decir verdad yo una vez me sentí "enamorada" de alguien, en cierto modo te entiendo al decir que es "inalcanzable".

\- Pero tú eres una princesa, puedes estar con quien desees.

\- No es tan fácil como crees… él fue el único chico del que me enamore, pero era inalcanzable para mí ya que mi hermana menor está enamorada de él.

\- El sacrificio que hablaste…

\- Es uno de ellos – hizo una pausa mientras su mirada volvía hacia los copos de nieve - fue hace años que mi hermana me hizo la pregunta, nunca espere que me preguntara sobre ello, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que sentía algo por nuestro amigo, tenía miedo realmente por cómo reaccionaría ella si le respondía con sinceridad a su pregunta.

\- Pero pudiste intentarlo, quien sabe tal vez él te corresponda.

\- La verdad es que no creo que sea posible, más allá de rendirme a intentarlo, eran los sentimientos de él. Quizás no se ha dado cuenta aún, pero a quien él protege y ama es a mi hermana menor – comento con una sonrisa la rubia platinada.

\- Valla… y yo pensé que mi amor era complicado…

\- A decir verdad, el amor es entregar todo a la persona que amas, y eso incluye sacrificios, yo amo a mis padres y a mi hermana, y si mi amigo está enamorado de ella, y ella de él, no pienso impedirles. Al menos aquel dolor de entonces ya lo supere.

\- El amor es sacrificar por alguien…

\- Sí, pero el amor nunca será dejarse manipular o hacer lo que la otra persona quiere… no hay amor más puro que el correspondido, y sobre todo de aquellos que te quieren como familia.

Elise se quedo pensativa por un momento, repentinamente ambas muchachas escucharon un alboroto venir en la sala de audiencias.

La curiosidad no evito que ambas muchachas fuesen a aquel lugar, mientras la hermana menor del pianista solo ponía una cara de tristeza.

\- ¡Albert que es lo que estás diciendo! ¡Eso es imposible, Gerard es hijo de un buen amigo! – comento totalmente sorprendido el rey August.

\- Su alteza, por favor, entiendo que sea su hijo, pero lo que está diciendo es mentira, yo nunca estaría en su contra, la única persona que realmente está planeando algo contra usted es quien está a su lado en este momento. Yo lo vi conversando con un asesino a sueldo y que quería su corona.

\- ¡Gerard, lo que estás diciendo es muy delicado!

\- Padre, vas a crear a un plebeyo, yo lo vi hablando con el asesino. Guardias, traigan al hombre.

En ese momento entro un hombre encapuchado que estaba fuertemente aprisionado. Los guardias dijeron al rey que atraparon a este sospechoso en el castillo.

\- No puedo creerlo… y justo ahora que tenemos las visitas de los reyes de Arendelle – comento el rey muy consternado – Di de una vez, quién te contrato.

El asesino miro de reojo al príncipe el cual le sonreía levemente.

\- El músico.

\- ¡Ya lo oíste padre, él es el único traidor, merece la ahorca! – comento con furia Albert.

\- ¡ALTO SU MAJESTAD NO VALLA A COMETER UN ERROR! – en ese momento Elsa había interrumpido lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Princesa Elsa… - comento muy afligido el rey.

\- Elsa, disculpe pero como ve estamos en una audiencia privada, y mi padre no está disponible para hablar debido a la traición de ese hombre.

\- A quién le debería de dar vergüenza es a usted príncipe Albert, no puedo creer lo lejos a lo que usted ha llegado.

\- ¿Disculpe "su alteza" a que se está refiriendo? ¿Acaso me está acusando a mí de armar esto?

Repentinamente en el salón, entraron los padres de la joven princesa, los cuales se asombraron por el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo, y sobre todo de ver como su hija enfrentaba al príncipe de Romerike.

\- ¿Hija que haces aquí? – comento el rey mientras se acercaba a la joven rubia junto a su madre.

\- Con todo respeto a nuestros invitados, los reyes de Arendelle, pero me temo que su hija quiere provocar una guerra con su insolencia de acusarme de algo que no he hecho – comento notablemente enojado el hijo del rey August.

\- Elsa ¿Qué has dicho? Tú sabes que solo somos invitados aquí.

\- Padre, madre, discúlpenme, no es mi intención provocar un altercado con Romerike y Arendelle, pero tampoco puedo permitir que acusen a un inocente. Gerard no es quien armo un complot en su contra su majestad – comento notablemente afligida la rubia platinada mientras se acercaba al lado del azabache que la miraba sorprendido y de alguna manera agradecido de que al menos alguien creyera en su inocencia – Hace unos días en la noche escuche cerca de mi habitación la voz del príncipe Albert, conversaba con alguien más y mencionaba sobre su intención de poseer de una vez la corona de Romerike.

\- ¡¿Albert, dime la verdad en este momento?! – comento furioso el rey al ver como la joven princesa contaba su historia con seguridad de lo que escucho.

\- ¡Padre, debes creerme a mí! No ves que la princesa está protegiendo a Gerard porque se enamoro de él, seguro el músico le llevo un par de serenatas para conquistarla.

\- ¡No le permite que hable así de Elsa y mucho menos de mi persona! – comento furioso el azabache.

\- ¡Rey August, no voy a permitir que su hijo falte el respeto a mi hija de esa manera! – del mismo modo se notaba una cara de enojo de parte del rey Agdar.

\- Yo creo en las palabras de mi hija su majestad, Elsa siempre ha sido una chica decente y honesta, y sobre todo de gran corazón hacia los demás sin importar su condición social – comento Idun mientras se colocaba al lado de su hija.

\- No dudo de la decencia de su hija amigos míos, y perdonen la insolencia de mi hijo, pero me es difícil creer que mi propio hijo este detrás de todo esto….

\- Créalo su majestad – en ese momento Elise entro al salón con seriedad mientras Albert lo miraba sorprendido – Es verdad lo que dice la princesa Elsa y mi hermano Gerard… el príncipe Albert estuvo planeando armar este complot, quería comenzar por separarlo de su hombre de confianza, que es mi hermano Gerard… yo… yo también soy culpable de esto, él me ordeno que atestiguara en su contra, su objetivo era matar a mi hermano y más adelante encontrar otro plan para apoderarse de su corona.

Todos en aquella sala se quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de la joven, sobretodo Gerard se acerco a paso lento a su hermana la cual lo miro apenada y con unos brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Gerard… ¿Me podrás perdonar?

\- Elise, claro que sí. Me alegra que hayas abierto los ojos – comento Gerard mientras su hermana lo abrazaba ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

\- ¡Es obvio que todos aquí están mintiendo! – comento Albert con un rostro desencajado.

\- ¡No puedo creer que haya criado un uno como tú Albert, me has decepcionado completamente!

En ese momento la sala se lleno de una risa maniática acompañado del rostro totalmente desencajado del príncipe, este en un acto de locura cogió una espada cercana, mientras amenazo con matar a su propio padre en frente de todos.

Los guardias intentaron acercase pero no podían, Albert amenazaba que si alguien se acercaba, su espada se hundiría en el cuello de su padre.

Elsa observaba horrorizada la escena, pudo salvar la vida de Gerard, pero ahora el amigo de su padre corría peligro. De repente por el temor de aquel momento sintió que alrededor de ella empezaba a caer pequeños copos de nieve, sus padres se percataron de ello y la ocultaron detrás de ellos, por el shock del momento nadie más vio lo que ocurría con Elsa, excepto el azabache.

La rubia platinada miro hacia el piso viendo como caía los copos de nieve, en ese momento recordó un hecho que le paso con Kristoff. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido para salvar al rey.

Elsa golpeo delicadamente el piso con su pie mientras rápidamente una ráfaga de nieve apagaba las velas del salón dejándolo a media luz, una tormenta de nieve estaba ocurriendo afuera, así que aprovechando ello, la rubia abrió un par de las ventanas con ayuda de sus poderes, todos en el salón se encontraban asustados, incluso el príncipe de cabello castaño que había perdido la cordura.

Repentinamente un grito seguido de un golpe de espada en el suelo alerto a los demás, finalmente otros guardias llegaron con antorchas, y observaron que el príncipe estaba congelado sus pies con el suelo y la mano que sostenía la espada. El peligro finalmente había pasado, para asombro de todos.

El rey August mando a que aislaran a su hijo en la torre más alta del reino, fuera de cualquier contacto humano y que un sordomudo lo alimentara, si bien se sentía dolido de las acciones de su hijo, nunca espero que terminaría así. Lo que aún no se explicaba era como es que las ventanas se abrieron y encontrara parte de su sala congelada y con nieve. Pero fuese lo que fuese, se sentía agradecido por ello, ya que aquel extraño suceso le salvo la vida. Los reyes de Arendelle observaron a su hija y con una sonrisa le dieron a entender que se sentían orgullosos de ella y la sabía acción que tomo, no solo al defender a un inocente, sino también al proteger al rey, aunque ese secreto solo quedaría en su familia.

El azabache se quedo observando a la rubia que se encontraba al lado de sus padres, la veía asombrado, pero también se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios, no se equivocaba al pensar que ella era más especial de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso en traer este capítulo, pero como verán a sido el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento en este fic x3, este cap habla más de Elsa en varios aspectos, descubriendo muchas verdades, además de la reacción de Anna al enterarse finalmente de la verdad. Bueno no les mencionare más de ello x3, espero que les guste. :)

**Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario :D Y disculpa el retraso x3 pero ya vino este capítulo largo x3

**Ice The Magic Wolf****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D , me alegra que te guste esta historia y de igual manera lo encuentres interesante x3, gracias de igual modo por decir que redacto bien :,D en realidad siento que aún me falta mucho, pero de corazón agradezco tus palabras :D

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario fan de caidos del mapa :D, me alegra que te agrade el rumbo que va encaminándose esta historia x3 espero que te agrade este capítulo :D

**Alexis Lion 99:** Como siempre y de corazón, muchisisimas gracias por tu comentario Alexis :D , me alegra que te gustara la cita-no cita de Anna y Kristoff aunque los dos son tímidos a su modo de admitir algunas cosas x3, y el encuentro de Elsa y Gerard :D definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de unirlos de nuevo x3, espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo que traigo :D

**Gracias de corazón a todos quienes leen, no se olviden de comentar :D les agradeceré mucho :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El día de regresar a Arendelle había llegado, Elsa se sentía con sentimientos encontrados, de alguna manera había hecho una buena amistad con Elise y Gerard, sobretodo de este último extrañaría su suave tocar con el piano, aquella piezas que solamente él podía tocar con mucha gracia y de la cual ella se sentía muy cautivada.

\- Mi estimado, me da tanta pena verlos partir, pero definitivamente a sido bueno reencontrarnos y sobre todo a ver firmado una alianza entre nuestros reinos – comento el rey August mientras se despedía de Adgar y su familia.

\- Lo mismo digo August, esperamos regresar en un futuro.

\- Sería un placer, saben que son bien recibidos aquí, y sobre todo, espero conocer a la princesa Anna.

\- Es seguro que sí.

\- Elsa hija, ya debemos subir al carruaje – comento Idun a su bello retoño.

\- Elise, Gerard, realmente los voy a extrañar.

\- Igual yo Elsa, gracias por todo – comento la rubia mientras tomaba las manos enguantadas de la joven.

\- Oh es cierto ¿Adgar, no le mencionaste nada a tu hija? – comento el rey de Romerike mientras observa a los jóvenes.

\- ¿Mencionarme de que padre?

\- Valla… bueno Elsa, sabemos que tu cumpleaños esta cerca, hemos hecho la invitación al rey August y por supuesto a lady Elise, pero para poder hacer los preparativos y viendo que te gusta la música que toca el joven Gerard, hemos pedido que nos pueda acompañar en el viaje a Arendelle, de paso que conoce nuestro reino.

\- ¿Gerard es eso cierto? – comento Elsa levemente sorprendida de escuchar a su padre sobre aquella sorpresa.

\- Así es Elsa.

\- Valla, realmente voy a extrañar a uno de mis mejores músicos, pero sé que será bien tratado en Arendelle, hijo, nos volveremos a ver en el cumpleaños de la princesa Elsa.

\- Gracias su majestad. Elise cuídate mucho.

\- Descuida hermano, desde ahora estoy a cuidado también de nuestro rey.

\- Muchas gracias por todo su alteza, y disculpe las imprudencias que pude a ver hecho – se inclino levemente Elsa en señal de despedida al rey.

\- Descuida hija, más bien te estaré eternamente agradecido por tus acciones. Cuídense mucho.

Finalmente todos quienes viajaban, subieron al carruaje que los llevaría al puerto, donde ya ahí les esperaba el barco real de Arendelle. Después de un par de horas, finalmente pudieron zarpar de Romerike. La rubia se sentía muy ansiosa de regresar a casa y volver a ver a su hermana y su amigo.

El azabache aprovecho aquel momento para acercarse a Elsa que observaba el mar mientras el barco navegaba tranquilamente.

\- El mar está muy tranquilo hoy.

\- Sí, parece que será un viaje muy tranquilo.

\- A decir verdad, Elsa. Hay algo que quería decirte.

\- Dime Gerard – en ese momento la joven se volteo a ver al muchacho con una sonrisa.

\- Elsa, no sabes cómo te agradezco por lo que hiciste por mí y el rey August ese día del incidente… si no es por tu bondad y aquel bello don, tal vez ni su alteza ni yo estaríamos vivos.

\- ¿Mi don? – la joven rubia abrió grandemente los ojos al percatarse que Gerard se había dado cuenta de aquello que quería esconder.

\- Descuida Elsa, no sé cuál será el motivo por el cual lo escondes, pero te doy mi palabra que no se le diré a nadie, y si te preguntas si alguien más lo noto aquel día… puedes estar segura que soy el único que se percato de ello.

\- Yo… no me imagine que alguien más se daría cuenta…

\- ¿Alguien más lo supo de la misma manera?

\- Sí… hace muchos años, un amigo de mi infancia.

\- Entiendo.

Ambos muchachos miraron al horizonte, solo el mar era el testigo de aquella conversación, la tripulación seguía atendiendo sus propios asuntos. Elsa sabía que Gerard era un buen muchacho, y si le decía que ocultaría su secreto, entonces debía de confiar en él.

En Arendelle, ya se sentía cierto movimiento dentro del castillo, sabían que al día siguiente estaría llegando la familia real de Romerike, así que desde primeras horas hasta cerca del atardecer se podía notar aquel movimiento, por su lado Anna seguía algo pensativa desde aquel día que supo la verdad de su hermana.

Repentinamente sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando su rubio amigo le trajo una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate recién preparados a su cuarto.

\- ¿Aún piensas en lo ocurrido?

\- Sí.

\- Sabes Anna, he notado que no estás actuando igual que antes, fuera de saber el secreto de tu hermana.

La peli-naranja observo al rubio sorprendida, lo notaba serio pero a la vez preocupado. Anna no sabía que responderle, si contarla la otra verdad que se entero.

\- Kristoff, hace tiempo me dijiste que existía una chica que te gusta, del cual aún no estabas del todo seguro en tus sentimientos.

\- Sí, te lo mencione hace mucho ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ello con tu preocupación?

Anna saco de su bolsillo un papelito mientras le entregaba al rubio. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá que estaba en la habitación de la joven. El rubio comenzó a leer aquella nota mientras poco a pocos sus mirada cambiaba a una de asombro.

\- Es esta la letra de Elsa ¿No? – comento el rubio mientras terminaba de leer aquel papel.

\- Sí… ese día sentí curiosidad en leer su diario, pero al final no pude, excepto recoger y leer aquel papel arrancado que cayó de su diario, la fecha marca la primera vez que le pregunte de aquel tema, hace años.

\- No, se que decirte Anna…

\- Entenderé si me dices que es ella la persona que te gusta, después de todo ustedes dos siempre han congeniado bien – comento la peli-naranja con la voz entrecortada y mirando de manera nostálgica hacia la taza de chocolate que aún sacaba vapor de él.

Kristoff observo la reacción de su amiga, era una mescla de dolor con comprensión, a decir verdad él nunca vio a Elsa de la misma manera que ella lo vio a él.

\- ¡Anna, te equivocas!

De manera seria e impulsiva, el joven rubio negó lo que la joven princesa ya se imaginaba.

\- ¿Entonces no es Elsa quien te gusta?

\- Claro que no, a Elsa siempre la he visto como una amiga, hasta una hermana a quien proteger, así como a ti que siempre te vi de esa manera hasta hace un tiempo que sentía que no era así, te note diferente, con otro brillo... más bonita… bueno no es que no hayas sido bonita, pero siempre te reías por todo y hacías travesuras por cualquier lado, me ponías en aprietos… ¡bueno! ¡También a Elsa! Y bueno lo que trato de decir es…

Anna abrió los ojos tratando de entender lo que le parecía un sueño, su amigo trataba de decirle algo importante, algo que ella quería escuchar desde hace tiempo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más y más fuerte

Repentinamente el sonido de un trueno seguido de un rayo y una repentina lluvia empezó a caer en Arendelle. Este hecho hizo que ambos jóvenes se sorprendieran e interrumpieran aquel momento.

\- ¿Una tormenta? Pero… si el clima estaba bien – comento la princesa acercándose preocupada hacia la ventana, las nubes habían hecho adelantar la oscuridad.

Kristoff miro de igual manera preocupado por aquel cielo, era fácil saber que cualquier barco en ese clima era difícil que pueda navegar. Solo rogaba que no empeorara la tormenta.

.

.

\- Sus majestades, les rogamos que se refugien bien en sus camarotes, el capitán y la tripulación intentaremos todo lo posible por controlar el barco en esta tormenta – comentaba uno de los marinos mientras los reyes miraban preocupados el repentino cambio de clima.

\- Agdar ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Primero que nada debemos de proteger a Elsa.

\- Ella ahorita se encuentra conversando con el joven pianista en la pequeña biblioteca del barco.

\- Es mejor ir con ellos y ponerlos a tanto de la situación.

Repentinamente sienten que el barco dio un fuerte balanceo, mientras un poco de agua entraba a la cubierta. Los reyes se dieron cuenta que la tormenta que tenían era una de las más fuertes que hayan visto. Era su prioridad proteger a su hija.

Mientras los reyes caminaban con dificultad al camerino donde se encontraban los jóvenes, ambos salen con temor de la habitación y se encuentran con los padres de Elsa.

\- Papá, ¿Hemos oído un alboroto afuera? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí hija, el capitán nos ha dicho que nos refugiemos hasta que pase la tormenta, ellos están comentado el control del barco.

Otro golpe de la ola hizo mover con más fuerza el barco nuevamente preocupando a todos, de repente se escucho el grito de algunos marineros que decían "hombres al agua".

\- Oh no, hay que ayudarlos – comento el azabache mientras salía hacia la cubierta.

\- ¡Gerard! – comento preocupada Elsa mientras lo veía salir hacia la tormenta.

\- Gerard tiene razón, Idun, quédate con Elsa, iré a ayudar.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Sí – comento el rey con una media sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la frente a sus dos amores.

La olas parecían incontrolables, y el viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Idun y Elsa comenzaron a rezar por el bienestar de todos, y que aquella pesadilla terminara pronto. Repentinamente otra ola fuerte golpeo el barco casi a punto de volcarlo, pero por fortuna no ocurrió, pero si se escucho el grito de otros marineros que habían caído al agua. Elsa no pudo contener más su ansiedad por querer ayudar, aunque algo de escarcha empezó a salir de sus pies, acompañado de algunos copos de nieve. Su madre trato de persuadirla, pero fue en vano, al princesa de rubia cabella salió a la tormenta y para su sorpresa vio como quedaban pocos marineros a bordo, algunos se aferraban a lo que podían, mientras otros intentaban en vano ayudar a los que aún estaban vivos en el mar.

\- ¡Papá, Gerard! – Elsa miro por todos lados sin éxito, sentía que su corazón se iba a romper en pedazos.

\- ¡Elsa, que hacen aquí! Tienes que regresar con tu madre, Gerard, el capitán y yo estamos intentando rescatar a los marineros – comento el rey que había aparecido al bajar con cuidado algunas escaleras y escuchar el llamado de su hija, se encontraba totalmente empapado, al igual que ahora su esposa y su hija.

\- Papá, por favor déjame ayudar, tal vez con mis poderes podre ser de ayuda.

\- Elsa, me da gusto saber que has madurado con tus poderes y quieras ayudar… pero temo que esta tormenta es muy fuerte para el don que posees.

Elsa miro cabizbaja por el comentario de su padre, Idun solo sostuvo los hombros de su hija con fin de protegerla. Finalmente vio como su padre regresaba con el capitán y su amigo.

La princesa siempre destaco por su obediencia, era un ejemplo a seguir por todos, incluso para su pequeña hermana. Quienes la vieran sabían que se convertiría en una gran soberana algún día, sobre todo por el gran corazón que tenia. Pero aquel día, decidió desobedecer a su padre. Elsa corrió cerca de la orilla del barco a pesar que su madre trato de detenerla, pero se resbalo al pisar la escarcha que había dejado su hija, Gerard y los demás se percataron de ello, y el rey no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su hija.

Elsa intento congelar el mar con sus poderes, pero tal y como le había advertido su padre, la tormenta era muy fuerte que movía el barco y no podía controlar sus poderes adecuadamente. Sin darse cuenta y en como si fuese cámara lenta, otra ola golpeo el barco haciendo que uno de los mástiles se moviera en dirección de Elsa y la golpeara haciéndola caer al agua. Su padre y su madre vieron horrorizados aquella escena, mientras Gerard sin dudarlo salto al agua para intentar salvarla de ahogarse.

Agdar ayudo a su esposa a levantarse, ambos estaban preocupados por su hija y el joven músico. Viendo una soga cerca no dudaron en acercarse ellos también y tirar hacia el mar embravecido.

El músico finalmente pudo coger a Elsa quien se encontraba inconsciente por el golpe. Tenían que regresar al barco como fuese, pero con el estado del agua parecía que cada vez los jalaban más y más lejos de el.

Gerard finalmente vio un pedazo de madera flotando que los trozos de hielo delgado que había hecho antes Elsa, de alguna manera se los trajeron a ellos. Cuando se disponía a regresar al barco con cuidado y con ayuda de aquella madera, el joven vio horrorizado lo que nunca imagino ver. Una ola inmensa, la más grande que pudo a ver visto, golpeo al barco a tal punto que lo volcó totalmente. La fuerza del barco que acababa de hundirse por la ola, hizo que el chico junto a la tabla y a Elsa sosteniendo con fuerza, retrocedieran varios metros de aquella tragedia.

El azabache grito con fuerza por si había algún sobreviviente, incluyendo a los reyes de Arendelle, pero no escuchaba ninguna voz, la oscuridad de la noche junto a la lluvia hacia complicado ver aún más si es que había algún sobreviviente.

.

.

Ya era un nuevo día en Arendelle, el sol iluminaba con fuerza después de la noche de tormenta que había ocurrido. La princesa Anna no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a la preocupación, así que muy temprano decidió ir al pueblo a esperar el barco que traería de regreso a su familia. Las horas fueron pasando, pero nada indicaba que llegara el barco real. Kristoff logro divisar a su amiga en el puerto, así que se acerco a ella junto a Sven.

\- ¿Anna?

\- Hola Kristoff, Sven.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí hasta esta hora? – comento el rubio viendo que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

\- Estoy esperando que llegue el barco de mis padres.

\- Anna, tal vez ellos han decidido pasar un día más en Romerike, tomando en cuenta la tormenta de ayer.

\- ¿Tú crees eso?

\- Sí, vamos necesitas ir a comer. Si al regresar tus padres, se enteran que nos has comido, seguro que se alarmaran mucho.

\- Mmm… espera ¿Estás diciendo que soy una glotona? – comento la princesa con un leve puchero.

\- No, pero tampoco te desearían ver hecha puro hueso y pellejo ¿No?

\- Bueno… no… - en ese momento el estomago de la princesa dio un rugido, avergonzándola frente a su amigo.

\- Bien, esa es una prueba que necesitas comer – comento el rubio mientras levantaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos.

\- Ok, volvamos al palacio… pero me prometes que si sabes algo del barco de mis padres me lo dirás ¿Ok?

\- Esta bien, ya que estaré estos días en el pueblo vendiendo mi hielo, cualquier noticia nueva te lo haré llegar.

Ambos jóvenes junto al reno salieron del puerto con rumbo al palacio.

Dos largos días ya habían pasado, y en el reino ya era preocupación no tener noticias del barco que llevaba a parte de la familia real, finalmente uno de los otros barcos que llegaba a Arendelle, traía una carta del rey de Romerike. En palacio, nadie se atrevía a abrir aquella carta, pero Anna sentía mucha angustia, así que decidió abrirla, sabiendo que era correspondencia para su padre.

La peli-naranja se quedo perpleja al leer la carta, en la cual el rey de Romerike esperaba que se encontraran bien debido a la tormenta que les cogió justo el día que embarcaron su viaje, el rey August mencionaba en su carta también que escucho de algunos marinos que encontraron restos de un barco que acababa de naufragar, en el cual no hubo sobrevivientes. Anna no sabía que pensar, pero prefirió hacerse a la idea que ellos decidieron ir a otro puerto para evitar la tormenta.

Unas horas más tarde, Kristoff va corriendo al puerto de Arendelle, había escuchado el rumor que al parecer una joven parecida a Elsa estaba llegando en un barco. El rubio no quería hacer falsas esperanzas a Anna, él al igual que ella quería ver que todos regresaban sanos y salvos.

Finalmente un barco proveniente de Corona acababa de desembarcar en el puerto.

Kristoff miró entre todos los pasajeros que bajaban, algunos eran personas que narraban con horror la experiencia que vivieron en la tormenta, pero que por fortuna el barco en que iban resistió ello.

El rubio siguió mirando junto a su amigo Sven, cuando de repente el reno siente un olor familiar y camina hacia él. Kristoff decide seguirlo hasta encontrar a un joven de cabellos negros algo desordenados que tenía una capa negra, dentro de su amplia capa se notaba que había una chica con él, pero que se encontraba semiconsciente, más parecía que estaba en shock. Kristoff detuvo al chico.

\- ¿Disculpa, pero necesito saber si tú sabes algo de una joven rubia de aproximadamente 18 años, mi amigo a sentido su aroma en ti?

\- ¿Puedo saber antes quién eres? – comento el peli-negro algo cansando.

\- El que debería hacerte esa pregunta soy yo… pero bueno, soy Kristoff y él es Sven.

\- Oh gracias a Dios, tú eres el amigo de Elsa ¿No?

\- Por favor dime que sabes de ella y sus padres – comento el rubio notablemente sorprendido y afligido.

\- Ella está aquí – el azabache alzo un poco la capa negra para mostrar mejor el rostro de la joven, al cual algo desorientada menciona el nombre del rubio.

\- ¡Elsa! – comento el rubio tratando de coger a su amiga, pero el azabache se lo impidió cerrando parte de su capa.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Mira a tu atrás… pero es mejor que avancemos rápido antes que la gente se percate de ella.

El rubio pudo observar como una fina escarcha salía desde el barco hasta donde se encontraba el joven, de alguna manera el azabache sabía su secreto, pero a su vez quería proteger a Elsa de que el resto de personas se entere, así que prefirió arriesgarse él a ser expuesto y que lo miren extrañado o incluso con temor.

Kristoff entendió que su amiga necesitaba rápidamente atención médica. Y lo más seguro que aquel misterioso joven sabía lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos :D, esta semana ando muy inspirada, así que les traigo la continuación rápidamente (me gustaría estar así siempre ;-;) x3, este capítulo ya es un prologo a algunos hechos que ocurren en la película, solo que con otros cambios y motivos que pronto verán x3, ya estoy avanzando con el siguiente capítulo, y si, dije que terminaría a lo mucho en 10 capítulos, y es cierto que cada vez esta más cerca el final de este fic x3, pero no pensé que lo pondría tan extenso x3, así que creo que a lo mucho llegaría entre 11 a 13 capítulos antes de comenzar mi siguiente proyecto fic Frozen ;3 , bueno espero que les guste... aunque creo que no de tanto gusto será este capítulo :(

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sí, era algo que en caps pasados ya se intuía un poquito, aunque como es Elsa, todo podía pasar x3, era un secreto muy oculto que tenía pero que finalmente salió a la luz x3. Y sobre los caps aproximadamente entre 11 a 13 aunque si serán largos x3.

**Melodiosa:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D, buena observación entre esa primera mirada en Elsa y Gerard, además de la escena entre los rosales x3, el amor de ellos es lento, pero será un punto eje más adelante :D, como dice Elsa en Let It Go "the past is in the past" x3.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, un review no hace daño a nadie :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El clima de otoño era nublado, aquel cielo amenazaba con brindar una ligera lluvia en todo el pueblo de Arendelle, aunque aquel día de otoño todos sin excepción se encontraban en reunidos en una pequeña colina donde se veía dos grandes rocas con los nombres de los reyes grabados.

La princesa de cabellos naranja se encontraba al medio de ambas rocas mientras el sacerdote continuaba con sus plegarias para los difuntos reyes. Anna cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos, vino en ese momento un recuerdo que desde ahora prefería olvidarlo.

_"Anna observo desde su ventana como Kristoff entraba al palacio junto a un joven y sobre Sven, a su vez vio como una escarcha salía en el piso, intuyo que su hermana se encontraba con ellos. Corrió rápidamente a recibirlos junto con Kai y Gerda. Anna antes pidió que por favor nadie más ajenos a ellos los recibieran._

_\- ¡Elsa! – exclamo preocupada Anna mientras corría hacia los muchachos que ya se encontraban dentro del castillo junto a Sven._

_\- Anna… - la joven rubia miro desorientada hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz, finalmente se encontraba en casa, en eso la joven rubia empezó a llorar mientras unos copos de nieves giraban alrededor de ella, Gerard la ayudo a bajar del reno, mientras Kristoff miraba preocupado._

_\- Elsa, tranquila ya estás en casa ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? – pregunto preocupada la joven peli-naranja._

_La rubia sentía que nuevamente sus fuerzas se iban mientras más copos de nieve giraban a su alrededor y parte del piso del castillo se congelaba, Gerda y Kai que se encontraban ahí miraron asombrados a la princesa Elsa, pero a la vez preocupados._

_\- Lo siento Anna, es mi culpa… - el llanto continuo sin que salga más palabras de la rubia, Anna tenía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, tenía miedo de seguir escuchando lo que intuía que quería decirle su hermana._

_Gerda y Kai sugirieron que era mejor que la princesa Elsa descanse en su habitación. Así que sin más tiempo, la llevaron ahí, mientras Gerda se quedo con ella para cuidarla hasta que conciliara el sueño._

_Anna, junto a Kristoff y el misterioso muchacho, miraron la puerta de Elsa. Anna coloco su mano sobre ella, esperando que su hermana pronto se recuperara del shock que vivía. Antes, la princesa pidió a Kai, que tanto él como Gerda, guardaran el secreto de su hermana._

_\- Te agradezco que ayudaras a Elsa de todo corazón, me alegra saber que alguien la pudo proteger, antes te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Cómo supiste de los poderes de Elsa?_

_Kristoff al igual que Anna observaron al muchacho, esperando que les contara su historia._

_\- Soy un amigo que conoció la princesa Elsa en Romerike, soy Gerard Lunger, pianista, disculpen previamente mi descortesía por no presentarme. Supe de sus poderes por un incidente que salvo la vida al rey de Romerike. Después de ello los reyes me pidieron que los acompañara en su viaje a Arendelle para preparar una sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Elsa… pero no imaginamos que nos cogería una tormenta en altamar._

_\- Entonces tú estuviste en el barco junto a los reyes y Elsa. – comento sorprendido Kristoff._

_\- Sí, vivimos una odisea ese día, a decir verdad entiendo el shock que esta pasando Elsa en estos momentos… incluso yo desearía borrar de mi memoria lo vivido ahí... pero el estado en que se encuentra Elsa, creo que en parte es mi culpa – comento notablemente afligido el joven mientras Anna lo miraba del mismo modo._

_\- Gerard… te lo suplico, dime la verdad… ¿Dónde están mis padres?_

_Gerard miro por un instante a la princesa Anna con mucho pesar, realmente no sabía si debía volver a pronunciar aquellas palabras que pusieron en shock a Elsa cuando ella también pregunto por ellos._

_\- Lo siento mucho princesa Anna – comento el azabache mientras bajaba el rostro y Anna solo sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de su rostro mientras Kristoff la sostenía, ya que notaba que la joven temblaba de los nervios._

_\- No, no, por favor que esto sea una mentira… papá y mamá no pueden estar muertos…_

_\- Realmente me gustaría decir lo contrario princesa Anna, pero soy el único que vio como una ola volcó y hundió el barco donde iban los reyes… Elsa en ese momento estaba inconsciente cuando la rescate de ahogarse en el mar embravecido._

_\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes se salvaron porque estuvieron fuera del barco? – comento Kristoff triste mientras abrazaba a su amiga que lloraba en su pecho._

_\- Sí… es una larga historia, pero creo que en otro momento podremos hablar de ello._

_La joven princesa siguió llorando por la terrible noticia, Kristoff la acompaño en silencio a su habitación. Sabía que desde ahora las dos hermanas necesitarían apoyo."_

El sacerdote finalmente dio por terminada la ceremonia, Kristoff fue el primero en ir donde Anna seguido del joven de Romerike. Todos vestían de negro.

\- Anna, lo mejor será irnos.

\- Lo sé… es solo que – la acongojada princesa volteo a ver las tumbas de sus padres. Realmente se sentía devastada.

A lo lejos se escucharon algunos murmullos, que los tres muchachos lograron escuchar. Aquellos rumores eran sobre Elsa, y porque no estaba presente en el funeral de sus padres, dejando a algunos desconcertados y a otros con la idea de que debe a ver tenido algún problema en su salud.

Anna quería tratar de callar esas habladurías, pero Kristoff la detuvo moviéndole la cabeza que no era el momento ni el lugar para comenzar un escándalo. La princesa bajo la cabeza mientras veía que la llovizna continuaba cayendo al suelo.

Ya en el castillo de Arendelle, la peli-naranja pasa por la habitación de Elsa, toca su puerta esperando que su hermana deseara estar con ella y reconfortarse mutuamente por la pérdida de sus padres. Pero se equivoco, no tenía respuesta, solo escuchaba el susurro de un llanto.

\- Elsa… por favor ábreme la puerta… sabes hoy fue muy difícil para mí enfrentar esto sola, pero ahora nos tenemos las dos… entiendo que te sientes mal papá y mamá, pero si estamos juntas, podemos superarlo.

Anna guardo silencio nuevamente. Nunca más tuvo respuesta de Elsa.

Los días fueron pasando, todos sus amigos y cercanos, estaban preocupados por el estado de la princesa Elsa. Gerard se sentía impotente, además que veía que pronto debería regresar a Romerike. Un día casi finalizando la estación de otoño y cerca al cumpleaños de Elsa, el azabache se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda a la puerta de la habitación de la joven rubia. Teniendo la esperanza que puede intercambiar palabras con ella, coloco en sus manos una mandolina que había tomado prestada del rubio, y empezó a hacerla sonar. Finas notas musicales invadieron aquel pasillo, notas que mostraban un sentimiento único como solo sabía hacerlo el joven.

Elsa en el otro lado de la habitación, escucho aquella melodía, la tranquilizaba aunque no totalmente a su triste corazón, la rubia se acerco a su puerta mientras colocaba su nívea mano sobre ella. Atrás de ella todo estaba lleno de escarcha, desde el fino parquet del piso hasta el techo. Elsa cerró los ojos mientras intentaba sentir aquella melodía, era triste pero dulce. Al finalizar aquella canción, finalmente algunas palabras salieron de los labios de la joven.

\- ¿Gerard?

El azabache la escucho, mientras abría de par en par sus ojos, al parecer de alguna manera le comunico su sentir a la joven rubia.

\- Elsa… hace días que no escuchamos tu voz ¿Estás bien?

La rubia guardo silencio un momento.

\- Sí, estoy bien de salud si eso es lo que me preguntas.

\- No me refiero a ello… sino…

\- Gerard… ya no puedo hablar más, por favor necesito estar sola.

El azabache bajo la mirada al entender lo que quiso decir la joven, por alguna extraña razón él empezaba a sentir un dolor en su pecho, no lo comprendía, pero estaba seguro que volvería a hablar con la joven hasta antes que se fuese a Romerike.

Finalmente el primer día de invierno llegó a Arendelle, aquel día Anna junto a sus amigos, Gerda y Kai se acercaron a la habitación de la hermana mayor de la peli-naranja, sobretodo esta última llevaba una pequeña torta que con ayuda de Gerda prepararon para Elsa. Aún cantando "feliz cumpleaños", la puerta no se abrió, dejando un poco tristes y preocupados a todos.

\- Gracias – respondió tímidamente la rubia mientras todos se sorprendieron. Anna intento que le dijera más cosas y sobretodo que saliera de su propio encierro, pero nada parecía convencer a la joven.

Los días pasaron, Anna había cancelado los bailes anuales e incluso la fiesta de Elsa desde que se entero de la muerte de sus padres. Por el lado de Gerard ya había comunicado en una carta al rey August y su hermana lo ocurrido en Arendelle y con los reyes, y como había quedado con ellos, debía de regresar a su hogar.

\- Anna, Kristoff, les agradezco que me hayan permitido quedarme un tiempo en Arendelle… a pesar de intentar ayudarles con Elsa, al parecer no pude hacer mucho…

\- Al contrario Gerard, tú me devolviste a mi hermana, si no es por tu ayuda creo que solo estaría yo aquí – comento Anna mientras tomaba las manos del joven azabache.

\- ¿No piensas despedirte de Elsa? – pregunto el rubio sabiendo que el músico tocaba casi toda las noches para su amiga.

\- Me despedí de ella de otra manera, por medio de la música, al menos sé que me deseo buena suerte – comento el azabache mientras le devolvió la mandolina al joven rubio – Prometo regresar pronto.

\- Sabes que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos – comento Anna finalmente despidiéndose del joven.

Y ahí se fue el músico, mirando antes el gran castillo de Arendelle, le había parecido ver la figura de la joven rubia, como si le dijera adiós nuevamente, el joven intento detenerse, pero cuando se volteo completamente, ella ya no se encontraba. Siguió caminando dejando salir un suspiro de tristeza.

Habían ya pasado semanas, meses, con intentos frustrados de intentar convencer a Elsa que Anna podía ayudarla, junto con Kristoff o sola, pero la peli-naranja no se rendía con su hermana mayor, pero siempre la respuesta era la misma, solo silencio de parte de la rubia.

Un día de otoño, la joven princesa se despierta pesadamente, aquel día marcado en su almanaque le recordaba que era para rememorar un año de la muerte de sus padres. Se vistió, desayuno, y fue a la habitación de su hermana con la esperanza de que finalmente saliera de ahí, al llegar su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarla abierta. Corrió a ver al interior de la habitación y veía todo lleno de escarcha pero no estaba su hermana. Busco por todos lados pero no se encontraba, Anna se preocupo mucho, pero en ello, una corazonada le indicaba que tal vez se encontraba donde sus padres. Sin pensarlo salió del castillo puesta las nuevas ropas que había adquirido y la primera capa que cogió que era de color fucsia, no le dio tiempo de ponerse la capa negra.

La princesa Anna corrió y corrió por un camino cercano y corto que daba del castillo hasta aquella colina. Finalmente al llegar, la encontró ahí. Con una capa negra y las manos enguantadas, dejando un flor hecha de hielo para sus padres.

\- ¡Elsa! Finalmente saliste de la habitación, que gusto me da saber que hayas venido.

\- Anna – comento la rubia al verse sorprendida por la joven que trataba de acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Elsa, que ocurre? – comento la peli-naranja al notar que su hermana se alejaba cuando intentaba acercársele.

\- Anna, no te acerques a mí…

\- ¿Pero por qué? Si es por tus poderes, yo ya lo sé, no te culpo por el incidente que tuviste conmigo, pero ahora, justo ahora puedo ayudarte, no temas por el don que posees, yo realmente quiero ayudarte.

\- Anna, realmente no quiero hacerte daño, por favor, aún me digas eso, no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme, además yo soy la responsable que nuestros padres estén ahora en esas tumbas – comento notablemente afligida la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero tú no hiciste la tormenta Elsa – comento algo sorprendida la joven peli-naranja.

\- Pero desobedecí a nuestros padres, ellos me pidieron que no ayudara con mis poderes… ¡Pero desobedecí y empeore las cosas! Si no hubiera lanzado mis poderes por un lado del barco tal vez ellos pudieron a verse salvado.

\- Elsa… pero tu intención fue ayudar…

\- No Anna… mi error esta hecho, y nuestros padres pagaron por ello al igual que mucha gente en ese barco ¡realmente soy un monstruo que posee una maldición! – Comento la rubia al borde del llanto mientras observaba sus manos ocultadas por unos guantes – ¡Debí ser una de las victimas de aquella tormenta!

\- ¡Nunca digas eso Elsa! – comento la menor exasperada mientras le tomaba la mano, pero la rubia se alejo inmediatamente como reacción, dejando solamente su guante con Anna - ¡Nunca lo vuelvas a decir!

\- ¡Anna, por favor devuélveme mi guante!

\- ¡No Elsa, tú ya estabas aprendiendo a vivir sin esto, ya es hora que reacciones! ¡No eres un monstruo!

\- Claro que soy un monstruo – en ese momento Elsa empezó a botar escarcha por sus pies mientras empezaba a caminar – Por favor déjame sola.

\- ¡Elsa, espera!

\- ¡Déjame sola! – en ese momento Elsa no pudo contener más sus sentimientos mientras un rayo de hielo con púas salió del piso impidiendo que Anna la siguiera, al ver que estuvo a punto de dañar a su propia hermana de nuevo, Elsa empezó a correr con rumbo al fiordo.

Anna grito el nombre de su hermana mientras empezó a seguirla, pero mientras la seguía, pudo escuchar al llegar al pueblo como la gente se sorprendía por lo que estaban viendo, el piso se congelaba y Elsa era vista con sorpresa y miedo, para la rubia era aún más doloroso que los demás la vieran así, descubriendo finalmente su secreto y entendiendo lo que las miradas le decían, tenían razón en algo la gente. Ella era un monstruo.

La rubia siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la playa, ahí vio las montañas y ya teniendo una idea de su futuro, comenzó a correr por las aguas que poco a poco las congelaba, sin percatarse que su efecto se agrandaba por todo el pueblo y el fiordo. Elsa no quería voltear a ver a sus espaldas, no quería ya dar marcha atrás a su decisión de vivir sola a partir de ese momento.

Era lo mejor para todos.

Menos para Anna. La menor siguió corriendo hasta la playa con el agua congelada, intento seguirla por ahí, pero inmediatamente fue en vano intentar pisar el hielo ya que se resbala, cayendo de rodillas, mientras con impotencia veía como se alejaba su hermana por el bosque al igual que todo el reino se cubría de nieve.

Había llegado el invierno "eterno" en Arendelle.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :D aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, cada vez más cerca del final x3 estoy viendo en programarme en traer capítulos seguidos en esta semana, ya que pronto comienzo mi trabajo de nuevo y tendría menos tiempo para continuar las historias :( Por otro lado, estoy pensando en hacer dos fics a la vez, uno que ya les mencione, "Mi vida cambio cuando te conoci", netamente un fic Kristanna, y el otro en mente es uno histórico, mezclando una pareja "imposible" pero que son de la casa del Ratón, y claro Kristanna también x3 aún ando viendo el nombre de ese fic, pero espero que les agrade :)

Y antes que me retire, muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios fan-de-caidos-del-mapa , espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo :D

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic y un comentario no hace daño a nadie ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El frió que se sentía parecía penetrar a los huesos, y más estando en la nada sin un caballo u otro tipo de movilidad. La peli-naranja no podía creer que su hermana haya tomado gran ventaja desapareciendo por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, ella realmente parecía no sentir frió con la nieve, en cambio Anna tenía que andar con cuidado y abrigándose con la capa color fucsia que llevaba.

Ya habían pasado horas, pero todo el lugar le parecía igual, definitivamente se había perdido.

Anna pensó en alguna solución a su problema, recordando en ese instante a su amigo ¿Pero cómo podría ubicarlo si estaba perdida? Sin pensarlo, a lo lejos diviso el humo de una chimenea, al menos pudo ubicar su salvación.

\- ¿Hola? – comento la peli-naranja al entrar a la tienda.

\- ¡Yuju! Bienvenida a la tienda de Oaken, se te ofrece algún producto – comento un robusto y alegre hombre.

\- Emm bueno, quería preguntarle si de casualidad no vio a una muchacha de cabellos rubios pasar por esta zona.

\- No, al menos ninguna clienta de las características que dices ha entrado aquí.

\- Oh ya veo… bueno gracias.

\- Un placer.

La joven saliendo de la tienda pudo notar que ya estaba próximo el atardecer, pensó que al menos de la tienda debía comprar un poco de comida antes de continuar su viaje.

Por su lado, Elsa ya había caminado lo suficientemente lejos, solamente ante ella estaba el pico de la montaña del norte y la nieve que lo acompañaba. Miro sus manos y a su atrás, en ese instante diversos sentimientos pasaron ante ella, pero ya no podía regresar, así que con sus poderes construyo un castillo donde pudiese vivir, y a pesar de que deseaba estar lejos de la gente y las personas que amaba, no quería estar sola. Toda su vida se había acostumbrado a vivir con compañía, a pesar de ocultar sus poderes, o era su familia o los amigos que conoció, por ello decidió hacer un guardián que la proteja y aleje a las personas que algún día irían hasta ahí; y a un pequeño muñeco de nieve, aquel que rememoraba en su infancia cuando jugaba con Anna antes del incidente con ella.

\- Hola ¿Tú eres quien nos creo? – aquel gracioso muñeco empezó a hablar mientras miraba a su compañero que era más grande que un árbol.

\- Hola pequeño, sí, yo los cree.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y tienes en mente un nombre para nosotros?

\- Sí, tú te llamaras Olaf, y tú serás Malvavisco.

\- Wow, nuestro amigo tiene un nombre muy dulce – comento el muñeco mientras le sonreía.

\- Me alegra que les guste sus nombres – comento sonriendo la joven pero aún una mirada triste – Miren, este será nuestro hogar a partir de ahora.

\- Wow, es grande – el pequeño muñeco de nieve comento asombrado mientras seguía a su creadora. Malvavisco se quedo afuera, vigilando que nadie ingresara.

Ya la noche había llegado, Anna llevo un pequeño farol que compro de la tienda mientras trataba de seguir un camino hacia la casa del joven rubio, en su mente se concentraban muchas preocupaciones, su hermana, tratar de no perderse en medio de la noche, el reino que ha quedado sin protección y que ahora pasaba un invierno repentino, además que no había avisado a nadie sobre su repentino viaje. Por un lado Anna se sintió culpable de lo que ocurría, si no hubiera insistido con su hermana, tal vez no hubiera ocurrido nada de ello.

Conforme iba caminando, escucho el sonido de un trineo acercarse. Deteniéndose en seco, prefirió ponerse en medio del camino y ver si le podían prestar un medio que la podía ayudar a llegar a su hermana más fácil.

\- ¡Sven Detente! – en ese momento la peli-naranja que había ocultado su rostro pensando que no llegaría a detenerse el trineo, miro con sorpresa al reconocer a sus dos amigos presentes.

\- ¿Kristoff?

\- ¿Anna? – El rubio bajo rápidamente mientras abrazaba a su amiga, se notaba totalmente preocupado – Oh Dios, Kai me dijo que habías desaparecido al igual que Elsa ¿Qué paso? Que haces aquí sola, esta zona es muy peligrosa.

\- Kristoff tienes que ayudarme, por favor – comento la peli-naranja sin aún separarse de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Anna le contó con detalle lo que había pasado con ella y Elsa, y como al huir su hermana congelo a todo Arendelle. Kristoff se notaba preocupado cuando le contaba lo que pasaba, en eso miró hacia las montañas que estaban pasando aquel bosque, encontrando finalmente una con más nieve que las demás. La montaña del norte.

\- Anna, creo ya saber donde está Elsa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al trineo mientras Sven los guiaba por la oscura noche con la ayuda de un farol. Todo marchaba bien en el camino, cuando de repente oyen un sonido extraño. Kristoff pidió a su amigo de cuatro patas que fuese rápido por un camino cercano que era cruzando el precipicio.

\- Kristoff… veo unas extrañas luces rojas… - comento la peli-naranja al voltear a ver a su atrás.

\- ¡Oh no! Están cerca. ¡Sven rápido!

\- ¿Qué es lo que está cerca?

\- ¡Lobos!

En ese momento, el reno llego a un camino, el cual era estrecho para que pase el trineo, el cual dificultaba que el reno pudiese correr, el rubio viéndose en ese dilema y sobre todo con los lobos a talones de ellos, se dio cuenta que solo había una forma de alejarlos y salvarse de ellos.

Cogió a Anna en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la joven, junto con ello su bolsa de trabajo, luego la coloco rápidamente sobre Sven, para cortar rápido las sogas que lo unían con el trineo.

\- ¡Kristoff que estás haciendo!

\- ¡Tiempo para poder escapar! – en eso el rubio rápidamente rompió el farol con el trineo, el cual comenzó a incendiarse, el rubio inmediatamente comenzó a correr atrás de su amigo el reno, no sin antes percatarse que los lobos se encontraban furiosos de no poder avanzar más por el fuego. Su plan había funcionado, pero a costa de su herramienta de trabajo.

Ya fuera del peligro, Anna se sentía mal por lo que había hecho su amigo para protegerlos, de alguna manera se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido.

\- Kristoff… perdóname…

\- ¿Uh? Si lo dices por el trineo… bueno han sido años de trabajo, pero le hice una promesa a tu padre de protegerlas, descuida volveré a comprar uno nuevo.

En eso el muchacho continuo caminando junto a Sven mientras Anna lo seguía a su lado.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle, la preocupación crecía cada hora por el clima de invierno, sobre todo para los pescadores y los barcos que iban a llegar a descansar al puerto, el cual ahora solo podían llegar hasta antes del fiordo debido al hielo grueso que había congelado el puerto.

Algunos de los barcos, con ayuda de algunos recolectores de hielo con su trineo iluminado por un farol, desembarcaban a sus pasajeros además de los objetos que debían llegar a tierra firme, aunque la gente que llegaba se quedaba más que sorprendido por aquel fenómeno natural. Justo aquel sentimiento de asombro lo compartían una pareja de hermanos que bajaba con cuidado del barco que los traía de Romerike.

\- Gerard… nunca vi un fenómeno como este… definitivamente Arendelle desde ya me sorprende.

\- Es curioso, pero el año pasado no recuerdo que el invierno llegara tan pronto…

El azabache ayudo a su hermana subir a un trineo, mientras se ponía a pensar en el porqué de aquel clima, en su mente pasó solo un nombre. Elsa.

Con ayuda de un recolector de hielo de la zona, finalmente ambos pudieron llegar al castillo de Arendelle, siendo recibidos por el mayordomo principal de la familia.

\- Es un gusto volver a verlo joven Gerard, y de igual modo conocer a su señorita hermana.

\- Gracias Kai, ella es mi hermana Elise, ha venido para la misa del primer año del deceso de los reyes.

\- Oh joven Gerard, me temo que no tendremos misa por el momento… - comento el hombre regordete mientras otros miembros del servicio ayudaban a llevar las maletas de ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – comento intrigada la joven rubia mientras veía al triste hombre.

\- Las princesas Elsa y Anna han desaparecido, los guardias y algunas personas del pueblo nos están ayudando a buscarlas, pero a estas horas de la noche ya vemos algo complicado su búsqueda, sobre todo por los lobos.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! – Elise no evito poner una cara de horror al saber aquella noticia, mientras Gerard sintió un vuelco en su pecho.

\- ¿Hasta ahora no hay información de ellas?

\- Solo que el pueblo se quedo sorprendido de ver finalmente revelado los poderes de la princesa Elsa, aunque dijeron que la vieron corriendo hasta la playa, al igual que a la princesa Anna.

\- ¿Entonces ella provoco este clima?

\- Así parece.

\- ¿Y Kristoff, él sabe lo ocurrido?

\- Sí, más bien aún no regresa del bosque… espero que haya tenido suerte en encontrarlas.

\- Hermano ¿Por qué dicen que Elsa tiene poderes?

\- Es una larga historia Elise, pero créeme que es mejor que descanses ahora – en ese momento el azabache salió hacia afuera del castillo seguido por Kai y su hermana.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Gerard a estas horas?

\- Voy a buscar a Elsa.

\- Gerard pero es muy tarde, además acabas de venir de un viaje.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Por favor Kai, necesito un caballo si no es mucha molestia.

En ese momento el mayordomo ayudo al joven a conseguir un caballo, mientras Elise se quedaba pensativa por la acción de su hermano, entendiendo que al menos él sentía algo más que querer proteger a Elsa. La rubia puso sus manos en su pecho rezando por el bienestar de su hermano y de las princesas.

La montaña del norte era conocida por tener uno de los picos más altos del reino, un justo conocedor de aquella geografía era el joven rubio el cual con ayuda de Sven habían llegado al amanecer a dicha zona, quedando tanto él como Anna, asombrados ante el imponente castillo de hielo que tenían ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Esto hizo Elsa? – comento sin salir de su asombro la peli-naranja.

\- Tu hermana realmente tiene un gran talento – comento el rubio mientras sus ojos no dejaban de ver maravillado aquella estructura de hielo solido.

Repentinamente un montículo de nieve se empieza a mover y dar forma a un gran y abominable muñeco de nieve, el cual miro seriamente a los intrusos.

\- ¡Lárguense, no son bienvenidos!

\- Por favor, déjanos pasar, sé que mi hermana Elsa está adentro… y seguramente ella te creo, pero por favor, necesito hablar con ella.

\- Malvavisco ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quiénes son esos dos humanos graciosos? – en ese momento apareció un pequeño muñeco de nieve saliendo del castillo y mirando sonriente a los "extraños".

\- Ellos quieren ingresar al castillo.

\- Oh valla, antes que nada… ¡Hola, soy Olaf y me agradan los abrazos, y a Malvavisco vigilar! Y por cierto forasteros ¿qué les trae a este frío lugar? – el pequeño muñeco parlanchín se acerco a mirar mejor al rubio y a la peli-naranja, los cuales se miraron confundidos por lo ocurrido.

\- Él es Kristoff, el reno es Sven y yo soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle, soy la hermana de Elsa, por favor, pido que me den la oportunidad de conversar con ella, vengo a pedirle disculpas por mi actitud con ella.

\- Mmm ve que me dices la verdad, Malvavisco, déjalos entrar, tal vez una conversación sincera le permita a Elsa cambiar su triste mirada.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, vengan, síganme con cuidado como verán son resbalosas jiji – comento el muñeco mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras de hielo.

El rubio pidió que su amigo cuadrúpedo lo espere mientras avanzaba atrás de Anna y Olaf. Al entrar se quedaron ambos muy maravillados por la hermosa infraestructura del castillo de hielo.

\- Síganme por aquí – comento el muñeco de nieve mientras subía unas escaleras.

\- Anna, es mejor que tu vayas, yo las esperare aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro Kristoff?

\- Sí, pienso que es un tema que las dos deben conversar.

\- Entiendo… no tardare, te lo prometo.

En ese momento Anna le regala una sonrisa a su amigo mientras empieza a subir las escaleras.

Por su parte, Elsa miraba con nostalgia el exterior a través de su balcón de hielo, sabía que debía dar algunos cambios incluso en ella misma, así que cerrando sus ojos imagino un vestuario del color del hielo, el cual con ayuda de sus poderes finalmente trasformo la ropa que tenía por aquel nuevo traje de color celeste y escarcha que brillaba en su corset, igualmente adorno su trenza con algunos adornos en forma de copos de nieve.

\- Elsa, ven un momento… - comento Olaf mientras la rubia decidió entrar a la habitación debido a su llamado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora Olaf…? ¿Anna? – Elsa no evito mirar sorprendida y con una mescla de temor al ver a su hermana frente a ella.

\- Elsa, que bueno que estés bien – la peli-naranja intento acercarse sin mucho éxito ya que nuevamente su hermana le esquivo.

\- Anna ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa… cuando dije que quería estar sola, era en serio – comento la rubia mientras con sus manos cubría sus brazos.

\- Elsa por favor, no te alejes de mí y del resto, a decir verdad vengo a disculparme por la presión que te hice, debí entenderte, es algo difícil para las dos lo que ocurrió con nuestros padres pero debemos salir adelante, juntas, y tus poderes son un don hermoso, que estoy segura que la gente del pueblo lo entenderá y te aceptaran tal cual eres, eres su futura reina, Elsa.

\- Anna, ese papel ya no me corresponde a mí… aún digas que puedan comprender este don, estoy seguro que muy adentro deben de temerme, tú no viste aquellas miradas que me dieron al huir, me miraban con terror… - en ese momento alrededor de la rubia platinada empezó a generarse una leve tormenta.

\- Elsa, claro que te entenderán, es difícil en un comienzo cuando te toman de sorpresa, pero estoy segura que te aceptaran tal cual eres, además ahora necesitamos tu ayuda hermana.

\- ¿Mi ayuda?

\- Sí, debido al incidente, sin querer Arendelle ahora está bajo nieve y hielo… - comento la peli-naranja mientras hacia una mueca con sus manos.

\- ¿Congele Arendelle? – Elsa se volteó más preocupada por lo que le acababa de contar su hermana mientras la tormenta a su alrededor giraba con más rapidez.

\- Pero estoy segura que podrás descongelarlo.

\- Anna, yo no puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Claro que puedes, solo habría que buscar la solución de cómo controlar tus poderes…

\- La única solución sería quedarme aquí.

\- No Elsa, tienes que volver, trabajemos juntas para resolver esto…

\- Anna por favor no insistas – comento Elsa mientras una tormenta de nieve se producía en la habitación.

\- Por favor Elsa…

\- ¡Basta! – en ese instante la tormenta se transforma en varios rayos de hielo que caen por diferentes partes del salón, y uno de ellos llega a golpear en el pecho de la princesa peli-naranja.

Anna no evito sentir la sensación de frió en todo su cuerpo mientras caía de rodillas al piso y sus manos tocaban hacia su pecho. Elsa solo voltio al sentir que su hermana se había caído, y una imagen de miedo se dibujo en su pálido rostro.

* * *

**Hola a todos, y disculpándome por el retraso, pero aquí les dejo un cap más de este fic, pronto pronto al final x3, tratare de seguir avanzando, aunque debo decir que el tiempo ahora lo tengo pequeño debido a mi trabajo y que tengo el brazo lesionado debido a un accidente de tránsito que tuve :( así que les pediré que me tengan paciencia con los últimos caps de esta historia :( del mismo modo, les invito a leer mi nuevo fic de Frozen, con un croosover de Big Hero 6 "Life´s too short" x3**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y agradezco tu observación, a decir verdad a algunos se nos quedo en la cabeza ese nombre debido a la película que también lo nombran así, pero tienes razón en tu punto ;) por eso ahora lo edite con "comillas" :)

**Melodiosa****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Melodiosa :D espero que te agradece este capítulo :3

**Alexis Lion 99:** Como siempre agradeciéndote por tus comentarios Alexis, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo y como lo lleve a mi estilo a los hechos de la película x3

**No se olviden de dejar su comentario (review) y leer esta historia ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El sonido gélido de un hechizo se escucho claramente dentro del castillo de hielo. El montañero que había permanecido ajeno a la conversación de las hermanas, al escuchar ello corrió hasta la habitación donde se encontraban, encontrando frente a él a la menor arrodillada y tratando de suprimir un dolor en su pecho, y frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia, a su hermana Elsa horrorizada y preocupada por la menor, intentando poder acercarse a ella en vano mientras miraba sus pálidas manos.

\- ¡Anna!

\- Kristoff, por favor llévate a mi hermana de aquí - en eso la rubia observa junto al muchacho como empezaba a salir picos de hielo en las paredes del castillo - ¡Rápido! Ya que no puedo controlar mis poderes.

\- Elsa por favor, tienes que venir con nosotros, te ayudaremos – comento la pelirroja mientras se levantaba con ayuda del rubio.

\- No, porque sino terminare lastimándolos, por favor váyanse pronto, ya que no tengo control de mis poderes, ni siquiera sé como puedo descongelar el reino, lo siento realmente.

\- Anna, es mejor irnos pronto – comento Kristoff mientras veía como todo se ponía más filudo, la peli-naranja entendió con pesar pero prometió que volvería donde ella encontrando la solución.

Olaf quien se había apartado para dejar solas a las hermanas, volvió para llevarlos hasta la entrada del castillo, mientras se disculpaba de que no pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo las hermanas.

En el camino de regreso al reino, Kristoff, Sven y Anna caminaban preocupados por lo ocurrido, sobretodo esta última se sentía impotente por no saber la respuesta de poder ayudar a su hermana, además de que al llegar, seguramente el pueblo entero le haría preguntas por lo ocurrido. Repentinamente mientras más pensaba, un frío recorrió su cuerpo, percatándose de inmediato el rubio que le miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Anna estás bien?

\- Sí, descuida, es solo que aún no me acostumbro mucho al frío desde el accidente, justo antes de enterarme de los poderes de Elsa.

\- Mmm entiendo.

\- Enterarme de los poderes… ¡Kristoff! ¡Podemos preguntar a los trolls la manera de descongelar el reino!

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Por favor, son tu familia, tú debes conocerlos más.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero estamos hablando de algo que hizo Elsa.

\- Fue accidental, pero tal vez los trolls nos puedan ayudar, vamos a buscarlos – comento la joven mientras caminaba primera seguida de Sven y su amigo.

Conformen las horas pasaban, Kristoff podía notar que Anna cada vez sentía más y más frio, así que decido detenerla.

\- Anna, estoy seguro que algo no me quieres decir ¿Qué paso cuando estabas con Elsa?

\- Conversamos… y Elsa se negaba a aceptar mi ayuda… y… - de repente Anna se detuvo de hablar mientras miraba al rubio quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué me miras raro?

\- Anna, no te asustes, pero una parte de tu pelo se ha puesto blanco.

\- ¿Qué? – en eso la joven mira una parte de su trenza que efectivamente tenía aquel color – Oh no, esto debió pasar cuando Elsa al sentirse asustada soltó unos rayos y uno me cayó justo aquí – comento la joven peli-naranja mientras le señalaba al rubio su pecho.

Kristoff miro preocupado a Anna cuando le dijo a la dirección a la que cayó aquel rayo de hielo, así que sin más demora le pidió a su amigo Sven que los llevará rápido con su familia.

Ya era casi de noche cuando finalmente llegaron al valle de los Trolls, el montañero sin perder tiempo llamo urgente a toda su familia, pero sobretodo a Gran Pabby.

\- Hijo ¿qué pasa? Porque estas tan angustiado – comento la mujer troll que tenían como nombre Bulda.

\- Necesitamos la ayuda del abuelo Pabby, Arendelle esta bajo un invierno inesperado.

\- ¡Oh no! Esperen. Vamos gente a avisar a nuestro padre.

En eso la mujer troll junto a los demás se retiran, mientras Anna junto a Sven se acerca a un Kristoff serio y preocupado.

\- Kristoff, te noto tenso, tranquilo…

\- Anna, no solo Arendelle esta en problemas, sino tú también te sientes mal.

\- Bueno, un poco de frío puedo sentir, pero no quiere decir que este mal… ¿O sí? – respondió la peli-naranja mientras el muchacho solo le miraba mientras soltaba un suspiro.

En ese momento, el troll más sabio finalmente apareció, mientras Anna se acercaba a él.

\- Gran Pabby, cuánto tiempo… disculpe el importunio pero necesitamos su ayuda, Arendelle fue congelado sin querer por mi hermana… y ahora ella no desea tener contacto con nadie, ni siquiera sabe como descongelar el reino, queremos que nos brinde alguna solución para poder deshacer su magia en el reino y así ayudar a mi hermana.

\- Se siente que su magia se ha hecho más fuerte, pero me temo que la única forma de poder deshacer su magia, es solo si Elsa logra controlar su poder y es mejor que pueda darse cuenta pronto de cómo controlarlos… - el troll observo a la peli-naranja la cual cada vez se la notaba más cansada - Anna, tu estado de salud no está bien en este momento, has recibido un rayo de hielo en tu corazón, y lamentablemente no tiene cura… me es triste decir que al llegar el amanecer en hielo solida te convertirás.

La joven princesa le miro angustiada ante la noticia que le daba, su vida iba a terminar al llegar el amanecer, Kristoff cogió a Anna la cual al recibir aquella noticia, nuevamente otro mechón de su pelo cambio a uno blanco y su cuerpo sentía más frio que antes.

\- Debe de existir otra solución para Anna ¡Ella no puede terminar así!

\- Mmm solo un acto de amor verdadero podría romper el encantamiento, pero no es tan fácil, ya que es necesario que Elsa este cerca de ustedes en el lugar donde comenzó todo.

\- Donde comenzó todo… claro… Arendelle, dentro del castillo… cuando me ocurrió aquel accidente… - comento Anna con la voz cada vez más frágil.

\- Gracias Abuelo Pabby, llevaré a Anna al castillo y luego buscaré a Elsa.

\- Buena suerte a los dos – comento el sabio mientras veía como el joven rubio llevaba en brazos a la débil princesa y rápidamente suben al reno con destino a Arendelle – Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Mientras más avanzaban con camino a Arendelle, el joven montañero podía notar como Anna se ponía cada vez más fría, así que decidió cobijarla con su gorro y sacando una pequeña manta que llevaba Sven para poder ponerlo sobre ella. La joven sonrió débilmente ante el gesto del chico que la veía preocupado, Anna por un instante sintió ganas de abrazarlo más al ver sus ojos preocupados como si aguantara las lágrimas, tenía muchas ganas de decirle lo que sentía, al menos ahora que tenía poco tiempo de vida.

\- Kristoff… hay algo que quiero decirte…

\- Shhh, tranquila Anna, lo mejor es que descanses, te prometo que llegaremos pronto… ¡Alto Sven! – en ese momento el rubio se detuvo al ver la figura de un jinete, cuanto más se acercaba podía distinguir a alguien familiar - ¿Gerard?

\- ¿Kristoff? Oh valla, no espere encontrarme con ustedes aquí después de pasar el día buscando pistas de ustedes… ¡Anna! ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió?

\- Es una larga historia, pero de alguna forma eres nuestra salvación en este momento. Anna necesita regresar al castillo rápido, y sobretodo debemos traer a Elsa antes del amanecer, ya que su vida depende de la ayuda de su hermana.

\- ¿Fue sus poderes verdad?

\- Algo accidental…

\- Entiendo… Kristoff lo mejor es que tú te quedes con Anna en el castillo, yo iré a buscar a Elsa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, además ella te necesita, solo dime donde puedo ir a encontrar a Elsa.

\- Sigue el camino recto, por ahí encontraras un puente delgado en un acantilado y pasando ello podrás ver la montaña del norte, ahí en el pico esta un Castillo de Hielo, solo ten cuidado con su guardián, trata de convencerlo que necesitamos la ayuda de Elsa… ahorita ella siente que no puede controlar sus poderes… pero espero que pueda ayudarnos, por favor Gerard, depende de ti que Elsa venga y podamos salvar a Anna.

\- Descuida Kristoff. Apresúrense en volver al castillo, nos vemos luego.

En ese instante el rubio y el azabache se despidieron yendo en caminos distintos. Gerard tenía el reloj en su contra así que galopo lo más rápido que pudo y tomando el atajo que le dijo Kristoff.

El destino de la vida de la peli-naranja dependía ahora de la decisión que tomara su hermana mayor.

* * *

_Hola a todos, bien en esta oportunidad tanto un capítulo breve x3, ya estamos cerca al final de esta historia x3, el cual espero culminarlo en esta semana x3, desde ya gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas :3_

**No se olviden que hacen feliz a un fic con un review y sus lecturas :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Finalmente el azabache había llegado al castillo de hielo, se notaba exhausto junto al equino, pero no podía retroceder, tenía que convencer a Elsa a como dé lugar de volver a Arendelle.

Y justo como le había dicho el rubio horas antes, un enorme guardián de nieve y hielo se encontraba en la entrada.

\- Los extraños no son bienvenidos aquí – comento con una voz gruesa el abominable muñeco de nieve.

\- Tal vez lo sea para ti, pero no para Elsa, por favor, necesito hablar con ella.

\- En estos momentos no desea ver a nadie.

\- ¡Es urgente! ¡La vida de su hermana está en peligro!

\- ¿Anna está en peligro? – comento en ese momento una voz extraña para el muchacho el cual se escuchaba preocupado, había aparecido Olaf.

\- ¿La conoces? Perdón, eso no va al caso en este momento, por favor, necesito hablar urgente con Elsa.

\- Me temo que ahora ella esta indispuesta.

\- Pequeño amiguito, por favor, realmente depende de ella que su hermana pueda salvarse.

Olaf observo a su gran amigo de nieve, los cuales veían la cara de preocupación del muchacho, el pequeño muñeco suspiro mientras pidió a Malvavisco que le dejara pasar.

\- Bien sígueme por aquí, solo ten cuidado con las escaleras… ¡Ah! Y también con Elsa, en la tarde tuvo una conversación con su hermana que no termino muy bien…

\- Entiendo… me puso al tanto un poco Kristoff en el camino.

El azabache al igual que sus amigos horas antes, se quedo maravillado por la arquitectura de aquel castillo de hielo, mientras más seguía al pequeño muñeco, más se encontraba encantado por aquel lugar.

Finalmente el pequeño Olaf lo llevo a la puerta de una habitación, pidiéndole unos segundos para que pueda hablar con Elsa.

\- Elsa.

\- Hola Olaf…

\- Te sigo notando triste, creo que necesitas hablar con alguien.

\- Que tierno eres Olaf… a decir verdad debo admitir que extraño a mis amigos y mi familia… pero es la decisión que tome, así que debo ser fuerte.

\- Entiendo, pero pienso que deberías reconsiderarlo, ellos están preocupados por ti.

\- Lo sé… pero sin control en mis poderes no puedo hacer nada… - en ese momento Elsa camino dando la espalda a la puerta mientras trataba de ir a observar en su balcón la noche.

\- Claro que puedes Elsa.

En ese instante la rubia se volteo sorprendida al ver a su amigo azabache a unos metros de ella, Elsa se quedo perpleja, sentía una mescla de felicidad y temor, tenía ganas de acercarse a él y agradecerle por las cosas que hizo por ella, pero tenía temor, temor de hacerle daño.

Gerard por su lado se quedo en silencio, no dejaba de admirar sonrojado aquel cambio de la rubia platinada, parecía tan frágil como un cristal de hielo, pero a la vez se notaba hermosa con el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y aquel hermoso color azul en sus ojos.

\- Gerard… no pensé que regresarías a Arendelle…

\- Tenía que regresar… pero Elsa ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tienes una familia y amigos esperándote en casa – comentaba el azabache mientras intentaba acercarse a la rubia la cual retrocedió algunos pasos.

\- Gerard, por favor, te pido que no te acerques a mí… además esta esa mi casa ahora.

\- Elsa, sabes muy bien que no lo es, vamos, regresemos juntos a Arendelle.

\- No puedo, soy un monstruo, además la gente debe odiarme por lo que hice con el reino.

\- Elsa, en eso estas equivocada, nadie te odia, más bien están preocupados por ti, a pesar del clima que los acoge, no han dejado de buscarte a ti y a Anna.

\- ¿A pesar de lo que hice están buscándome?

\- Sí Elsa, puede que les haya sorprendido, pero tu virtud como persona es lo que siempre recuerdan aún con esos poderes o sin ellos, puede que después se preocupen por el clima, pero ahora para ellos tanto Anna como tú son importantes.

En ese momento la rubia platinada siente que algunas lágrimas escapan de su rostro al oír las palabras de Gerard, se sentía conmovida, pero justo aquel sentimiento provocaba una pequeña tormenta de nieve alrededor de la joven.

\- Oiga joven de cabellos negros, es mejor que se aleje ahora de Elsa…

\- No, tengo que ayudarla… ¡Por favor Elsa! Debes de regresar a Arendelle, no solo ellos te necesitan, sino también tu hermana, ella ahora está muy débil y necesita tu ayuda Elsa.

En ese instante la joven rubia se sorprende ante la noticia que le da el azabache, deteniendo en ese instante la tormenta de nieve es el espacio.

\- ¿Anna? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

\- Antes que nada cálmate Elsa, tal vez es un poco duro lo que diré, pero ten en mente que fue un accidente… al parecer un rayo de hielo le cayó a su corazón pero ella se puede salvar si tu regresas a Arendelle.

\- Yo regresar…

\- Elsa, Anna te necesita.

En ese momento la rubia cerro los ojos cuando de repente siente que Olaf coge su mano.

\- Elsa, aunque sea un muñeco con poco tiempo de vida, sé que es lo mejor, y tú nunca dejarías que tu hermana sufra de esa manera.

Elsa observo al muñeco mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, finalmente decidida se acerca al azabache el cual le regala una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

\- Apresurémonos, si es posible, ayudare con mi poder en regresar más rápido – menciono la rubia algo angustiada mientras subía finalmente en el caballo junto con Gerard y el pequeño Olaf que decidió acompañarlos, a lo lejos ambos observaron como Malvavisco se despedía de ellos.

Unas horas más habían pasado, ya la luna se había ocultado y solo quedaba una hora para que llegara el amanecer. Elsa se encontraba angustiada, pero intentaba no lastimar también a su acompañante o al equino al que montaban. Finalmente ambos llegaron a Arendelle, y algunas personas que hacían guardia a esas horas, miraron aliviados a Elsa, aunque repentinamente su rostro cambio a uno de temor, la rubia no pudo evitar notar esto último, y se sintió algo mal, aunque el temor verdadero de los aldeanos era el pequeño muñeco de nieve que saludaba a lo lejos a todo a quien veía.

\- Princesa Elsa, que gusto es finalmente verla, estábamos muy preocupados por usted – Kai, el mayordomo principal del castillo, no pudo evitar encontrarse emocionado de volver a ver a la rubia la cual delicadamente era ayudada a bajar del caballo por parte de su buen amigo el azabache.

Elsa sonrió al buen gesto del mayordomo, pero aquel momento de felicidad se desvaneció al ver el piso, y darse cuenta que donde ella caminaba quedaba congelado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Anna, Elsa tuvo miedo de entrar, si ya de por sí no controlaba aún su poder, tenía miedo de volver a lastimar a su hermana adentro, de repente al frente de ella, ve salir al joven rubio con algunas ojeras en sus ojos.

\- Kristoff… Me entere de lo ocurrido por Gerard… lo siento tanto…

\- Descuida Elsa, lo importante es que estás aquí, no sabes el alivio que me da saber que estas presente, Anna ahora esta despierta, ve a hablar con ella.

\- Yo…

\- Vamos Elsa, Anna te espera – comento el muñeco de nieve mientras volvía a mirar de manera tierna a su "madre".

La rubia platina en silencio camino hacia dentro de la habitación de su hermana juntando la puerta de su habitación, un suspiro previo salió de sus labios mientras miraba recostada en la cama y con mucho abrigo a su pequeña hermana, la que tantos años jugaba y conversaba de diversas cosas, su cómplice de travesuras, la cual ahora estaba en su lecho de muerte. Elsa sintió como sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que querían salir, poco a poco se fue acercando a aquel lugar mientras con la tenue luz de las velas podía ver el rostro pálido de quien ahora tenía los cabellos blancos.

\- Elsa… volviste…

\- Anna, tranquila, no hagas esfuerzos – comento la rubia mientras trataba que su hermana descansara – De verdad lo siento tanto Anna… tenías razón en todo… por mi terquedad te he causado este daño… - en ese momento la rubia no pudo más y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar sobre sus mejillas.

\- Elsa, yo también lo siento por insistirte tanto… eres mi única hermana, y aunque haya salido lastimada, aún así te quiero mucho y te perdono por todo.

\- Oh Anna… yo también te quiero tanto hermanita – en ese momento Elsa y Anna sonríen, mientras la mayor coge delicadamente la mano de Anna, la cual inmediatamente ve que se trasforma poco a poco en hielo solido, este hecho hizo que Elsa se asustara y entendiera que ella aun no tenia control sobre sus poderes y de alguna manera había acelerado el proceso en la joven princesa. Elsa salió de la habitación con el rostro angustiado.

\- ¿Y como está Anna? – pregunto el rubio teniendo una esperanza de que algo haya cambiado para bien.

\- No funciona Kristoff… Anna cada vez más se está trasformando en hielo sólido. No sé qué podemos hacer… - comento con lágrimas la heredera de la corona de Arendelle.

\- Tranquila Elsa – comento el azabache mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la rubia.

\- Mmm – en ese momento el rubio cierra los ojos y trata de recordar lo que dijo el rey de los trolls – Gran Pabby dijo que "un acto de amor verdadero podrá salvarla, pero para eso Elsa debe estar cerca y en el lugar donde empezó todo"…

\- ¡Kristoff! ¡Tú tienes la cura!

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, desde hace muchos años yo sé los sentimientos que tienes hacia mi hermana, sé que son honestos y qué harías lo que fueras por ella aún si te agrada o no lo que te propone, pero el acto de amor verdadero que te hablan, es que le digas que la amas.

En ese instante el rubio fortachón no pudo evitar poner su rostro rojo ante tales palabras directas de parte de la rubia, además de la mirada sorprendida de Gerard y de Olaf. El joven muchacho suspiro mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios, pero tenía razón Elsa, ya era hora de decirle lo que sentía a la joven princesa.

Kristoff pasó a la habitación, en eso empieza a percatarse que ya pronto llegaría el amanecer, el rubio se acerca a Anna la cual le sonríe débilmente, para él este hecho le causa más dolor que nunca, hace unas horas atrás estaba llena de energías y ahora verla casi a punto de ser una estatua de hielo sólido, le partía el corazón.

\- Kristoff…

\- Anna, en parte es mi culpa por no decírtelo antes, pero desde hace algunos años me he sentido diferente al estar cerca de ti, no tenía en claro lo que sentía, pero ahora me doy cuenta que esto que siento… es amor.

\- Kristoff… gracias… realmente no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo… yo también intente decírtelo antes…

En ese instante el rubio pudo distinguir como finalmente las manos de Anna empezaban a convertirse en hielo, el montañero no entendía porque tanto Elsa y él no podían revertir el hechizo. Como un flechazo a su memoria, el rubio recordó lo que dijo el sabio troll, "donde todo comenzó", y eso solo podría ser el gran salón de baile. Sin pensarlo dos veces cargo en sus brazos a Anna y salió corriendo de la habitación avisando a Gerard, Elsa y Olaf que los sigan. Ambos miraron confundidos pero terminaron obedeciendo al pedido del muchacho.

Kristoff con prisa entra al gran salón y ayuda a Anna a mantenerse de pie, mientras atrás de ellos llegan sus amigos. El gran salón tenia las ventanas cerradas, pero Elsa pudo darse cuenta que ya poco a poco empezaba a salir el sol, y a su vez como su hermana se convertía en hielo. Sin poder evitarlo, Elsa empieza a llorar mientras se echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido acompañado de una ventisca de nieve que quedo congelado en el ambiente.

Anna miro acongojada a su hermana, sin poder hacer nada, mientras ya el sol salía por las montañas, en su mente pasó las palabras del troll, pero parecía que ya era muy tarde para remediarlo. Finalmente y con los ojos inundándose por cristales decidió hablar a sus amigos presentes.

\- Elsa, gracias por ser la hermana más maravillosa que he tenido… discúlpame si no puedo continuar a tu lado… pero debes ser fuerte… y sé que aprenderás a controlar tus poderes…

\- Anna por favor, no digas esas palabras de despedida… - comento el rubio entre desesperado y con un nudo en su garganta.

\- Gerard… cuida a mi hermana, sé que la protegerás así como aquel día en que papá y mamá partieron… te la encargo mucho…

El azabache solo agacho la cabeza mientras afirmaba en silencio con tristeza.

\- Anna, no sigas, por favor… - como una llamada de atención Kristoff trato de detener a la joven con un abrazo, mientras una lágrimas empezaron a escapar del joven, al igual que la ahora albina.

\- Kristoff… has sido nuestro primer amigo para Elsa y para mí… siempre te estaré agradecida por esos momentos divertidos que hemos pasado juntos… al igual que las veces que me haz protegido y apoyado… así como nunca olvidare aquel beso accidental… solo por última vez me gustaría volver a vivirlo…

Unas lágrimas resbalaron mientras Kristoff le secaba el rostro casi congelado de la joven con sus pulgares, él intentaba grabarla en su mente, a pesar de la desdicha del momento, decidió cumplir con el pedido de la joven, y un último beso se dio, un beso agridulce por ser el comienzo y el final de un amor que nació desde la inocencia de ambos.

Anna miro a Kristoff con una sonrisa, antes de finalmente terminar convertida en hielo.

La princesa Anna de Arendelle había muerto.

Elsa, no pudo suportar el dolor y un grito se escucho en todo el salón aclamando el nombre de su hermana perdida, ella cayó de rodillas al piso seguida de Gerard que solo la abrazaba con fuerza mientras trataba de contener el llanto el azabache. Olaf, quien estaba de espectador, se quedo triste por lo ocurrido.

Finalmente el rubio montañero tenía la mirada en shock, mientras aún tocaba el rostro de la joven congelada, no podía comprender porque no había funcionado lo dicho por su abuelo, aún con aquella mirada llena de vacio retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de ver a su musa, ahora hecha hielo solido.

* * *

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen el retraso en publicar, pero debía de terminar algunos problemas personales que estaba atravesando, finalmente encontré una solución a ello, así que después de ello pude continuar :D**

**Este capítulo no espero flores ni chocolates x,DU *piedad hoy es viernes santo (?)*, con esto estamos a un capítulo del final, solo digo que no se dejen engañar x3 si mi intención era unir a Kristoff y Anna, claro que lo cumpliré :D**

**Ahora responderé reviews :D**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa:** Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios fan :D me hace ver otros puntos de vistas y te lo agradezco :D , bien respecto al dialogo, tienes razón al referirte a que una persona normal lo diría... pero debo decir que es Elsa y de alguna manera pienso que nunca deja de ser refinada x3 (aunque si tiene fiebre es otra cosa xD), de igual forma lo tomaré en cuenta :D Y sobre Gran Pabby, bueno les dijo la respuesta (aunque Kristoff del alboroto no lo proceso), pero en este caso también necesitaban de Elsa sino no se rompería el hechizo :3, al menos ese es el detalle adicional :D Ahora con este cap espero que no me mates *piedad! pero el siguiente es el final definitivo de este fic :,D*

**phinbella2012:** Omg! Muchas gracias por comentar :D desde ya agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer todo el fic :D Y ahora, si haz terminado de leer este capítulo... me disculpo si no es el final que esperabas... pero ten esperanzas :D el siguiente cap es el último, y definitivamente Anna de alguna manera deberá aparecer :D PD: Debo decirte que me encanta tu nick, yo también soy de unir a ese shipping, Phinbella rules!

**Desde ya gracias por sus comentarios y las lecturas :D Un review no hace daño a nadie :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Dos largos años han pasado desde aquel fatídico día donde Arendelle quedó bajo el invierno que impuso sin querer la única heredera a la corona de aquel reino.

Dos largos años que habían marcado mucho a diferentes personas, cambiando por completo sus vidas, y justo como mandaba la tradición, la primera en ser marcada era Elsa, quien ahora miraba desde su ventana el cielo azul mientras sentía la fría brisa marina recorrer por su rostro, el cual estaba finamente maquillado y con el cabello recogido en moño, además de vestir un traje de color verde agua con mangas negras, las cuales eran tapadas por una larga capa color lila. Ese día en especial se celebraba su coronación después de a ver cumplido ya los 21 años.

La puerta de fino acabado sonó en tres toques, Elsa reconoció aquel sonido e inmediatamente dejo que entrara la persona que la buscaba.

\- Elsa, parece que ya están terminando de llegar los invitados a tu coronación, dentro de un rato comenzarán con la misa.

\- Gracias por el aviso Gerard – comento la rubia mientras volteaba a ver al azabache el cual estaba con un traje azul muy elegante, ella le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a coger unos guantes turquesas que permitían esconder sus blancas manos.

Finalmente la rubia platinada y el azabache salieron de la habitación mientras caminaban juntos por el gran pasillo.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- No, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento.

\- Me alegra saber que finalmente te sientes segura contigo misma.

\- Eso te lo debo a ti Gerard – comento la rubia mientras se detenía y observaba con una sonrisa al joven - gracias por quedarte estos 2 años en Arendelle.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer, además sé que Elise no le hubiera gustaba verme de regreso a Romerike – comento el joven con una sonrisa mientras besaba delicadamente la mano enguantada de la joven, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ella no me hubiera perdonado si me alejaba nuevamente de ti.

\- Gerard, eres muy dulce, realmente estoy segura que serás un buen rey… gracias por apoyarme durante todo este tiempo y convertirte en ese alguien que tanto añoraba, nunca me cansaré de agradecer aquel gesto que tuviste conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, sin ti ni Anna, el reino no hubiera regresado a su esplendor de siempre.

Gerard le sonrió, mientras cogía la mano de Elsa, quien paso a enlazar su brazo con el de su amado. Ambos continuaron caminando por el gran pasillo, hasta que pasaron por la habitación de Anna, la rubia no pudo evitar voltear a ver aquella puerta mientras un suspiro provino de sus finos labios con pesar.

En el pueblo, el entusiasmo era inmenso en pleno verano, la gente se podía su mejor ropa mientras algunos terminaban de ver llegar a los distintos mandatarios de otros reinos.

Para el rubio, no era excepción este día para continuar su trabajo junto a su amigo Sven, y también el pequeño pero simpático Olaf, quien llevaba una nube en su cabeza para poder vivir el verano.

\- ¡Hielo fresco! ¡Llévenlo! ¡Miren que solo quedo un par! – comentaba el muñeco muy alegre mientras saltaba encima de su amigo peludo.

\- Denme los dos últimos por favor – una señora bonachona apareció, alegrando al muchacho mientras la atendía.

\- Aquí tiene, son 3 monedas.

\- Gracias muchacho.

\- Más bien gracias a usted, que tenga un buen día.

\- Uff, finalmente terminamos – comento el muñeco mientras observaba feliz a Kristoff.

\- Sí, y todo gracias a ustedes muchachos.

\- "No tienes que agradecernos" – comento Sven.

\- Bien, guardaré las cosas para irnos de una vez – en ese instante el rubio dio la espalda a sus amigos mientras empezaba a guardar sus herramientas en un saco.

\- Disculpe joven, ¿pero tiene más hielo?

\- Lo siento señorita, pero ya se han vendido todos, si desea más hielo, tendrá que venir otro día ya que hoy iré a acompañar a mi novia a la coronación de su hermana.

Al terminar la frase, el rubio voltea a ver a la joven, la cual le sonreía de manera tierna, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de escote negro y con una falda con diferentes colores de verde el cual era acompañado de finos bordados, sus cabellos anaranjados estaban colocados en un moño el cual terminaba con un gancho con listones verdes, Kristoff al ver tan hermosa a la joven no pudo evitar soltar un gran "wow" de asombro.

\- Jejeje, creo que te gusta – comento la peli-naranja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Anna! ¡Qué gusto es verte por aquí! – comento Olaf mientras se acercaba con Sven, el cual le saludaba con ternura a la joven.

\- Hola Olaf y Sven, me alegra saber que hoy el negocio haya salido tan bien.

\- Tienes toda la razón – en ese instante el muñeco observa a Kristoff y Anna con una sonrisa mientras los observaban, a lo que el muñeco entendió el gesto e inmediatamente se despidió de sus amigos junto a Sven, ellos irían primero al palacio a terminar de arreglarse.

\- Los vemos luego chicos, no se demoren – comento el muñeco mientras se alejaba con Sven y el trineo nuevo del rubio.

\- Y así se van… - respondió la joven con una sonrisa mientras veía alejarse a sus amigos.

\- Wow Anna… realmente no pensé que te verían tan bien hoy…

\- Bueno es la coronación de mi hermana, y te agradezco tus palabras – comento la joven mientras cogía las manos de su novio y en este hecho se podía observar un delicado anillo de compromiso en la mano derecha de la joven – Muy bien es la hora también para ti – y con esta frase Anna empezó a jalar al rubio, además de correr junto a él a una sastrería cercana.

\- Anna espera, no es necesario que corramos tan rápido.

\- Tienes que ponerte pronto tu traje para la coronación de Elsa.

\- ¿Ya estará listo?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Después de llegar al local y esperar uno minutos a que terminara de arreglarse el muchacho, Anna vio salir a su novio mientras un chillido de felicidad salió como primera impresión además de abrazarlo por lo muy guapo que se veía.

\- Kristoff, te ves muy bien – comento la joven mientras observaba el traje de color verde oscuro que llevaba encajes dorados y el pantalón verde olivo, el cual en la cintura del joven pasaba un cinturón rojo.

\- Cuando me vi en el espejo me vi muy raro.

\- Oh claro que no, además ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

\- Tal vez tienes razón – comento el rubio mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Anna.

\- Mmm – en ese momento Anna bajo la mirada con preocupación a lo que el joven le miro extrañado.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Es solo que no me di cuenta que te verías tan guapo… que seguro algunas princesas o duquesas solteras te estarán observando.

\- Jajaja, Anna, sabes muy bien que eso no es posible, y si llegase a pasar, solamente hoy bailare con mi futura esposa – comento el joven mientras miraba a los ojos de la princesa, la cual le sonrió de manera tierna.

Aprovechando aquel instante, ambos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios para después sonreírse mutuamente.

De repente el sonido de las campanas de la capilla del castillo empezaron a sonar, a lo que los enamorados se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡La coronación! – así como el sonido de las campanas continuaban, los dos al unisonó salieron corriendo tomados de la mano hacia el castillo de Arendelle.

Mientras corrían por el camino que daba al castillo, la joven princesa no evito mirar al rubio mientras en ese momento vino a su mentes aquellos recuerdos de hace 2 años.

.

.

Kristoff quedo en shock al ver a Anna convertida en hielo solido, no podía creer que no funcionara lo que dijo Gran Pabby ¿En que habían fallado? Hicieron todo lo que dijo, pero Anna estaba ahí inmóvil, hecha hielo solido.

El sol ya estaba terminando de salir, y los primeros rayos empezaron a iluminar el lugar sombrío y lleno de tristeza. De repente, un ligero brillo se vio en el cuerpo de la joven, el cual poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer aquel hielo hasta quedar nuevamente bien, Anna se miro sorprendida, mientras Elsa se sorprende de verla bien, y corre a abrazar fuerte a su hermana.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- Anna, estás viva. ¡Kristoff lo logró!

\- No Elsa, no solo él, sino todos, gracias.

\- Es como si el amor la hubiera descongelado – comento el muñeco mientras se acercaba alegre a las hermanas. Elsa pestaño dos veces y miro sus manos, comprendiendo finalmente cual era el motivo con el que controlaba sus poderes.

\- El amor… claro, esa siempre ha sido la respuesta.

\- ¿Elsa? – comento Anna mientras Kristoff la cogía con una sonrisa, el cual le fue devuelta por la joven.

La rubia platina camino hacia una puerta que daba hacia un balcón, y dando un suspiro al salir y ver el reino bajo nieve, inmediatamente alzo sus manos y como arte de magia, toda la nieve y hielo fue desapareciendo por completo.

\- ¡Elsa, lo lograste! – comento la ahora peli-naranja sin su mechón blanco en su cabello, mientras corría a abrazarla.

\- Discúlpenme todos, realmente el miedo y el dolor me cegó por completo, por eso no me percate que siempre esa fue la respuesta a mis poderes, pero a pesar de todo ustedes me apoyaron y creyeron en que lo lograría.

\- Elsa, lo importante es que ya todo termino, no más miedo ni dolor, nos tienes a todos nosotros, tus amigos y de alguna forma somos como "tu familia".

\- Tienes razón Anna - comento Elsa mientras observo de reojo que el pequeño Olaf empezaba a derretirse – ¡Oh no Olaf! Tranquilo amiguito, te daré tu propio regalo por la gran ayuda que me has dado.

\- Gracias Elsa – comento el muñeco mientras veía su nube personal de nieve, el cual le produjo mucha felicidad.

\- Realmente me alegra que todo funcionara y volvería a la normalidad – comento el rubio mientras cogía del hombro a Anna.

\- Y yo estoy feliz por ustedes dos – comento la rubia mientras con Gerard comenzaron a reír ligeramente mientras ambos jóvenes se ponían sonrojados ante el dicho.

\- Bien, es hora de pedir un gran desayuno, nos lo merecemos todos – comento la joven princesa Anna, mientras jalaba de la mano a Kristoff y era seguida en paso lento por Olaf y Gerard. Elsa decidió mirar una vez más hacia las afueras de Arendelle, para finalmente dirigir su mirada hacia el azul del cielo.

\- Gracias papá y mamá, tenían mucha razón en que lograría controlarlo… los amo y prometo gobernar con sabiduría bajo su guía desde el cielo.

.

.

Era la noche del baile, los aristócratas de distintos reinos se acercaron a saludar a la ahora reina Elsa y a su hermana Anna, quienes se quedaban admirados por la belleza de ambas jóvenes. Después de un rato de saludos, finalmente Elsa pide un momento de atención de los presentes.

\- Buenas noches con todos, me es grato saber que el día de hoy he podido contar con su presencia en esta ceremonia tan significativa para mí y mi hermana, él día de hoy comienza una nueva era en la familia real, yo Elsa de Arendelle, estoy eternamente agradecida en quienes confiaron en mí, y no duden que guiare con sabiduría, humildad y amor a este reino que tanto amaron mis padres, y que tanto amamos nosotros y nuestro querido pueblo. Espero, que a pesar del don que poseo de nacimiento, no sea un impedimento para fortalecer alianzas y unir más a los reinos por solamente un objetivo en común, la paz. Gracias realmente por su apoyo… oh, y antes de concluir este pequeño discurso, quiero darles otra nueva noticia, en unos meses pasaré a contraer nupcias con mi prometido el Sir Gerard Lunger, el cual espero lo reciban con el mismo cariño que lo recibimos en nuestra familia – comento Elsa mientras le sonreía a su novio – y finalmente, debo aprovechar la oportunidad que pronto se les enviara invitaciones tanto para este evento especial, como para el Baile de Compromiso de mi querida hermana, la princesa Anna de Arendelle y el maestro proveedor de hielo, Sir Kristoff Bjorman. Agradeciendo su atención, ahora podemos comenzar con el baile real.

Elsa dio fin a su discurso mientras unos fuertes aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón, se sentían felices por las buenas noticias que brindaba la nueva reina, la rubia por su parte sonreía de par en par al saber que pude ser aceptada sin problemas entres los demás nobles. A lo dejos pudo distinguir la sonrisa de sus conocidos, como Elise y el rey de Romerike. Se sentía tranquila consigo misma finalmente, de repente una mano familiar coge la suya. El azabache la estaba invitando a bailar junto a él, ella acepto con una sonrisa el baile en pareja mientras se sacaba sus guantes. Era libre y feliz.

Anna por su lado jalaba muy alegre a Kristoff mientras finalmente se colocaron en la zona donde otras parejas bailaban, ambos siguieron los pasos de los demás mientras sonreían sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

\- Sabes Kristoff…

\- Dime Anna.

\- Pienso que sería una buena idea si tuviésemos una boda doble junto con Elsa y Gerard.

\- Creo que eso tendríamos que consultarlo primero con ellos – comento el rubio con una sonrisa mientras seguía bailando con la joven.

\- No creo que se oponga Elsa – comento la joven mientras volteo a ver donde se encontraba su hermana, la cual bailaba muy feliz junto al azabache. Anna sonrió por aquel momento, cuando de repente Kristoff la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia el balcón a darse un aire.

\- Valla que si necesitaba un poco de aire.

\- ¿Te cansaste tan pronto?

\- No estoy muy acostumbrado a estos bailes, pero me imagino que poco a poco deberá de aprender a adaptarme.

\- Tienes razón – comento Anna mientras con su mano acariciaba el rostro de su novio.

\- Mira Anna, la luna está muy brillante el día de hoy – comento el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven.

\- Es cierto… parece una gran perla.

\- Eso me recuerda que alguien brilla igual que la luna – agrego el joven mientras abrazaba de manera tierna a la princesa la cual sonreía al gesto de su amado.

De repente, un sonido familiar de piano, lograron distinguir desde afuera los enamorados, Gerard había comenzado a tocar una pieza muy tranquila y romántica, como si intuyera el momento en que se encontraban Anna y Kristoff.

\- Me imagino que no podré escaparme de este baile – bromeo el rubio – Anna ¿Deseas bailar esta pieza?

\- Claro que sí Kristoff.

En ese instante, ambos comenzaron a bailar lentamente en el balcón bajo la luz de la gran luna llena, se sentían felices pero sobretodo muy enamorados, tanto que sus miradas eran una sola mientras un leve rubor salía en sus mejillas. Todo era tan perfecto, incluso las dos sencillas palabras, las cuales ambos se dijeron, un "te amo", que aún sean dos palabras simbolizaban mucho para aquella pareja.

La música en piano que estaba por acabar, y tanto el rubio como la peli-naranja se detuvieron, para que en unos instantes mágicos sus labios se unieran en uno solo. Solo eran ellos dos bajo la noche de luna llena y en el fondo el sonido de los aplausos dirigidos por quien toco aquella pieza. Aplausos que fueron poco a poco apagándose para finalmente soltarse ambos jóvenes de aquel gesto de amor.

\- Anna te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti, como no tienes idea.

El amor que sentían era verdadero, y sabían que duraría una eternidad en sus corazones, así como en sus memorias quedaría marcado aquel momento en que se conocieron de niños y que poco a poco nacía un lazo muy especial, frente a tanta inocencia, inocencia que vio crecer un gran amor, que pudo contra la adversidad de la vida.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Antes que nada, muchisisimas gracias por seguir esta historia :) finalmente doy por concluido otro fic de Frozen x3, espero que les guste el final, trate que no se asemeje mucho a la coronación de la película x3, así que sentirán los cambios x3, y bueno... no sé que más decir, solo que espero que nos volvamos a leer en otras historias :) de igual forma como sus comentarios, los cuales aprecio mucho :) y sin más miramientos... los voy dejando :).**

**PD: Para quienes esperan otro capitulo de Life´s to short, ya pronto comenzaré en su elaboración, quería antes concluir esta historia para poder dedicarme con el otro fic x3, desde ya gracias por la paciencia :)**


End file.
